La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter
by AliceCullen0027
Summary: Réécriture. Que se passe-t-il entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue dans "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort"? Réponse ici. Ce seront de courts chapitres afin de pouvoir savourer la suite des aventures du jeune sorcier et de son entourage. Bonne lecture. Mélange d'informations entre les livres et les films.
1. Réveil

Chapitre 1: Réveil

3 mai 1998. Alors que la nuit tombe sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit était encore embrumé. Harry Potter prit ses lunettes et vit qu'il se trouvait dans son ancien dortoir. Il tira les rideaux de son lit et aperçut son meilleur ami Ron Weasley dans le lit voisin. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Soudain, des images lui revinrent. Il se souvint alors de la mort de certains de ses amis les plus proches comme Fred Weasley, un des frères de Ron; Lupin et sa femme qui viennent d'avoir un enfant. Mais ce qui le soulageait, c'était que celui qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer pendant dix-sept ans était enfin mort: Lord Voldemort, qui avait déchiré des centaines de familles en causant la mort d'un ou plusieurs proches.

Harry mit ses chaussures et sortit du dortoir en silence. Dans la salle commune, il vit sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, assoupie sur une chaise. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais le passage demeura fermé.

"_ On ne peut pas sortir, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, sa main sur sa baguette.

_ Quatre Aurors protègent l'entrée pour assurer notre sécurité. Seuls Ron et Ginny sont autorisés à être ici. Au début, Arthur et Molly voulaient que Ginny aille avec eux mais elle les a menacés de partir de la maison s'ils l'empêchaient d'être avec toi. Ils sont montés dormir il y a une heure. On ne pourra sortir que demain matin, à 8h à condition qu'un Auror soit avec nous. On en a un chacun.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

_ Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Regarde.

Hermione tendit une édition du Chicaneur à Harry. Il vit plusieurs articles: _Bataille historique à Poudlard: Harry Potter vainqueur, Lord Voldemort vaincu_ ; _Kingsley Shacklebolt nommé Ministre de la Magie_ ; _Quel avenir pour le monde de la sorcellerie?_

_ Comment tout cela a pu changer en quelques heures? Et où Lovegood a eu toutes ces infos? Et où les a-t-il publiés? Sa maison a explosé!

_ Il a utilisé les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier avec l'autorisation de Kingsley. Il a suspendu la Gazette, renvoyé et arrêté plusieurs sorciers du Ministère.

_ Et ici? Que s'est-il passé?

_ Kingsley nous a mis à chacun un Auror pour notre protection. Il pense que certains Mangemorts qui ont fui chercheront à se venger. Les blessés les plus graves ont été transférés à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, les plus légers dans une tente dans la cour inférieure après que Graup ait déblayé les gravats.

_ Comment vont Ron et Ginny?

_ Ils tiennent le coup. Madame Pomfresh a dû donner des calmants à Molly et George. Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy essayent de tenir le coup. Même Fleur n'ose pas s'immiscer.

_ Mais elle fait partie de leur famille!

_ Ce n'est pas encore évident pour elle.

_ Et toi, comment vas-tu?

_ Ça va.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée, accompagnée de Harry.

_ Tu aurais cru il y a sept ans quand on s'est rencontré dans le train qu'on en serait là, amoureux tous deux d'un Weasley qu'on a ignoré au début?

Harry eut un petit sourire.

_ On a partagé tant de choses et pourtant, au début, Ron me détestait. Et toi, tu as ignoré Ginny pendant des années.

_ Il ne te détestait pas. Il était mal à l'aise, tu savais de nombreuses choses avant d'entrer à Poudlard alors que tu venais d'une famille moldue et Ron était l'exact opposé de toi.

_ Et les opposés s'attirent, comme dit le proverbe, dit Hermione. Après avoir détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle, on s'est embrassé.

_ Enfin, dit Harry. Après plusieurs années à vous déchirer.

_ C'est toi qui dit cela alors que tu as fait patienter Ginny pendant cinq ans!

_ Non, non! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous dès votre rencontre. Avec Ginny, c'est différent. Au début, je la voyais comme la sœur de Ron. Et il y a eu cette bataille au Ministère où je l'ai vue comme une sorcière et non pas comme la petite dernière qu'il fallait protéger. Ensuite il y a eu une lutte permanente et intérieure. D'un côté, c'était la sœur de Ron qui voyait d'un mauvais œil les garçons s'approchant d'elle et de l'autre, j'avais envie d'être avec elle, de la serrer dans mes bras. J'étais persuadé que si je sortais avec Ginny, Ron ne le supporterait pas et notre amitié prendrait fin.

Hermione soupira et regarda le feu.

_ Hermione, tout va bien ?

_ Oui et non. Comment fais-tu ?

_ Comment je fais quoi ?

_ Regarde-toi . En arrivant ici, tu étais un petit garçon qui découvrait qui il était et son monde. Au fil des années, tu as appris à te connaître, tes forces et tes faiblesses. Tu as connu la haine, la peur, le chagrin, l'amitié, l'amour... Et tu restes toujours le même malgré tous les malheurs qui t'arrivent. Et tu... tu es bien plus mature que les sorciers qui sortent à peine de Poudlard. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avant de savoir que Quirrell voulait la Pierre Philosophale ? _Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry_. Et tu nous l'as prouvé encore hier.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu t'accroches à l'espoir alors que la situation est désespérée ?

_ Au début, c'était la soif de vengeance. Je voulais venger mes parents. Cette année, mon désir le plus profond était de passer une soirée paisible avec Ginny sur une plage et un magnifique coucher de soleil sans qu'il y ait un quelconque danger. Pourquoi cette... question ?

_ Je me pose des questions. Tout au long de notre fuite, nous nous sommes rapprochés et lorsque Ron nous a quittés pendant un moment, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous nous aimions, qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. J'ai peur de...de perdre cette complicité qu'on avait lorsqu'on était simplement amis.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur. Vous avez surpassé des conflits qui auraient pu mettre fin à votre amitié. Au final, votre amitié s'est transformée en amour. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit avoir peur, c'est bien moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Vous connaissez l'amour familial, Ron, Ginny et toi. Moi, c'était plutôt le reflet de la haine que mon oncle et ma tante avaient pour mes parents. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour d'une famille à proprement parler.

_ Tu oublies les Weasley qui t'ont toujours considéré comme un des leurs !

_ Quelques semaines, quelques semaines sur dix-huit ans ! Qu'est ce que quelques semaines sur dix-huit ans, Hermione ? Ginny est la seule fille de sa famille et sa mère et ses frères auront à cœur son avenir. Elle s'est battue par amour pour moi, ce qui signifie que je suis officiellement son petit-ami. J'ai peur d'être jugé.

_ Celui qui fait ça aura affaire à moi et peu importe la personne, qu'elle soit de la famille ou pas !

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent. Ils virent deux sorciers roux descendre, l'un venant du dortoir des garçons, l'autre du dortoir des filles. Cette dernière courut dans les bras de Harry.

_ Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?demanda Hermione, gênée.

_ Quelques minutes, dit Ginny.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez peur de quoi que ce soit. Papa et maman vous ont toujours accueillis comme leurs enfants, dit Ron.

_ Mais cela reste un problème personnel, dit Hermione. Bon, qui veut manger ?

_ Comment ? On ne peut pas sortir!dit Ron. Et je croyais que tu luttais contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison ?

_ Qu'est-ce que les elfes de maison viennent faire dans cette affaire?demanda Harry.

_ Si nous voulons manger, nous ne pouvons demander qu'aux elfes.

_ Tu veux utiliser les elfes? Toi ?dit Ron.

_ Réfléchis, Harry n'a pas mangé depuis plus de 48h, il doit manger. Et on ne va pas mourir de faim, non plus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu te préserves des elfes ?

_ Et toi, depuis quand...

_ STOP !dit Ginny. Depuis quand vous nous faîtes une scène de ménage ?

_ Ce... Ce n'est pas une scène de ménage!dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

_ Ah bon, je croyais que votre relation avait changé de direction la nuit dernière?dit Harry.

_ Quoi?dit Ginny.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit le rouquin.

_ Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?dit Hermione.

Elle se leva et embrassa Ron. Ce dernier rougit.

_ Bon, si on prenait notre repas, dit Ginny.

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut.

_ Vous nous avez appelé, miss ?

_ Nous voudrions un repas pour quatre personnes, dit Harry.

_ Tout de suite, monsieur. »

L'elfe disparut, une table apparut ainsi que des mets.

Le matin arriva, les garçons et les filles attendaient des nouvelles quand Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron et Ginny, entra dans la salle commune. Les deux couples se levèrent.

« _ Bonjour, les enfants.

_ Comment vont George et maman?demanda Ron.

_ Ça peut aller, les prochains jours seront compliqués.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles?demanda Ginny.

_ La plupart des blessés légers sont debout. Un Auror vous suivra chacun discrètement car votre vie est en danger. Si vous êtes menacés, l'Auror a pour ordre de vous mettre en sécurité.

_ Et concernant Poudlard?demanda Hermione. Il faut être réaliste, le château est à moitié détruit, des professeurs sont plus ou moins blessés, les cours ne peuvent pas être assurés.

_ Le professeur McGonagall réunit les survivants et les élèves à 11h pour expliquer les prochaines démarches à suivre. Je pense que nous pourrons rentrer après. Harry, Hermione, vous êtes les bienvenus.

_ Merci mais... je préfère aller habiter au Square Grimmaurd pour me retrouver. Je dois faire le point sur ma vie.

_ Je comprends, dit Arthur. Hermione ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop encore. J'aimerais aller rendre la mémoire à mes parents mais en ce moment, ce serait égoïste de ma part. Et vous avez besoin de rester en famille, dit la jeune sorcière.

_ Et où irais-tu?demanda Ron.

_ Viens à la maison, elle est assez grande pour deux, dit Harry.

_ D'accord.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Arthur sortit.

_ Si on allait se promener un peu?dit Ginny.

_ Comme tu veux, dit Harry. Et pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Et vous ?

_ On va discuter, répliqua Hermione.

_ De quoi?dit Ron, surpris.

_ De nous.

_ On va vous laisser, » dit Harry.


	2. Confrontation et hommage

Chapitre 2: Confrontation et hommage

Il sortit avec Ginny et marcha main dans la main avec elle dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

« _ Vous !

Un homme et une femme sortaient du bureau du professeur McGonagall au moment où Harry et Ginny passaient. Un jeune sorcier blond était derrière eux.

_ Ce sont les parents de Colin, murmura Ginny. Oh !

L'image du corps sans vie de Colin Crivey serra le cœur de Harry.

_ Colin vous adorait ! Il vous idolâtrait!s'écria Mme Crivey. Comment avez-vous pu... Comment avez-vous osé le mener à la mort ? Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que c'est de perdre un membre de votre famille ? Ni le déchirement que cela vous procure ! Je vois dans vos yeux que cela vous est égal !

_ Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, dit Harry. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Colin, je l'aimais bien.

_ Comment osez-vous?s'exclama Mme Crivey. Hier, un sorcier est venu à la maison pour nous annoncer la mort de mon fils ! Mon fils, vous entendez ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le responsable de sa mort puisse... rester de marbre, sans émotions...

_ Taisez-vous, répliqua Harry.

Mme Crivey le regarda, surprise.

_ Vous ne savez rien de moi !

_ Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui vous êtes pour voir que vous vous fichez bien du malheur des autres !

_ Judith, arrête!dit Mr Crivey.

_ Harry, non!dit Ginny.

Harry trembla de rage.

_ Je me fiche du malheur des autres? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un ? Un mage noir a assassiné mes parents alors que j'étais un bébé ! J'ai perdu les deux meilleurs amis de mon père, l'un d'eux était mon parrain et il est mort deux ans après notre rencontre le second est mort durant cette bataille avec sa femme alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir un bébé dont je suis le parrain ! Un des frères de ma petite amie est mort aussi ! Une créature magique que j'aimais bien est morte aussi ! Et d'autres personnes encore ! Votre fils, les deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard ! Tant de personnes sont mortes pour que je puisse avoir un avenir ou pour que je puisse détruire ce mage noir ! Alors oui, il y a des victimes qui devraient encore être parmi nous mais j'ai également une satisfaction car l'assassin de mes parents et le principal responsable de ce carnage est mort pour de bon. J'ai appris une chose ces derniers jours : ne pas croire les apparences. Certes, vous avez perdu un fils, vous avez encore Dennis moi, je n'ai plus rien. Ni parents, ni parrain. J'ai perdu de la famille, des amis. Colin était un sorcier généreux et courageux, c'est pour cela qu'il est venu se battre à mes côtés. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé pour Colin.

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Mme Crivey lui prit alors les mains.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous agresser comme ça.

_ Ce n'est rien et si vous êtes la première, vous ne serez hélas pas la dernière.

_ Merci.

Et les Crivey partirent. Le professeur McGonagall apparut.

_ Je n'ai pas osé me mêler de cela. Peut-être aurai-je dû...

_ Non, vous avez bien fait, dit Harry. J'ai l'impression que la colère que je gardais au fond de moi s'est un peu estompée. Mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas loin.

_ Quand votre colère sera partie, les larmes de chagrin viendront, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous avez dit quelque chose qui me... semble étrange.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Vous avez sous-entendu que vous regrettez la mort des deux précédents directeurs. Je comprends pour le professeur Dumbledore mais le deuxième...

_ Même s'il a été nommé par Voldemort, je veux parler du professeur Rogue.

_ Quoi ?

Ginny et le professeur McGonagall se regardèrent.

_ J'ai mes raisons, dit Harry.

_ J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, Harry, mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

_ Aussi sérieux que vous l'êtes, professeur. Je dirai juste cela : si Voldemort avait compris ce qu'étaient l'amitié et l'amour, il n'aurait pas fait confiance... disons... en ses meilleurs Mangemorts.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?dit Ginny.

_ Bon, j'aimerais vous demander un service. Tout à l'heure, nous rendrons hommage aux victimes. Je voudrais que vous disiez un petit discours avant l' hommage.

_ Je le ferai, » dit Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, la Grande Salle était pleine de sorciers et sorcières, jeunes ou adultes, blessés ou non. Graup regardait à travers les fenêtres brisées. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et le silence tomba dans la salle.

« _ Avant de commencer, Mr Harry Potter a accepté de dire quelques mots.

Harry se leva et rejoignit la directrice sous les applaudissements.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me reconnaissent assez facilement. Tout à l'heure, j'ai rencontré les parents d'un sorcier d'origine moldue. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement d'autres parents moldus ici. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Il y a dix-sept ans, un mage noir a assassiné mes parents et a voulu me tuer aussi. Comme vous le voyez, je suis toujours en vie. Depuis que je suis entré dans ce château il y a sept ans, j'ai combattu ce mage noir à de nombreuses reprises. Entre temps, il m'a encore enlevé des personnes que j'aimais. Grâce à certains sorciers, j'ai enfin vaincu ce mage noir il y a deux jours au détriment de plusieurs sorciers. On pleure tous une personne qui nous a quittés car on l'aimait. Souvenez-vous que l'amour et l'amitié sont nos plus grands atouts. Contre cela, le mal ne gagnera jamais. Alors, ensemble, pensons aux victimes.

Il y eut un moment de silence où les noms des victimes apparurent par magie les uns après les autres. Ensuite, Harry alla s'asseoir et le professeur McGonagall reprit sa place.

_ Merci. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer les prochaines démarches. En raison de la démolition récente de différentes parties du château, les cours ne peuvent plus être assurés. De ce fait, les examens de passage sont annulés et les élèves passeront en année supérieure. Pour ceux qui doivent passer leur BUSE ou les ASPIC, vous serez convoqués au Ministère de la Magie d'ici le mois de juin. Les derniers cours vous seront envoyés par hibou. Vous serez autorisés exceptionnellement à utiliser la magie pour réviser vos sortilèges et incantations. À la moindre infraction, vous serez sanctionnés. Avec l'aide des professeurs, nous avons écrit aux familles pour leur annoncer le retour des élèves. Pour les élèves d'origine sorcière, vous avez la possibilité de rentrer par le réseau de cheminée. Pour les autres, le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard après-demain à 11h. Les corps des victimes seront envoyés aux familles dans la semaine. Passons à un autre sujet important. Si nous voulons rouvrir en septembre, il nous faudra des sorciers pour reconstruire le château. Seules les personnes majeures peuvent se présenter. La réunion aura lieu le 15 mai et le début des travaux est prévu le 18. Chaque contributeur aura droit à une rémunération de 3 Gallions par jour. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus vite les travaux seront terminés. Merci pour votre attention. »

Tout le monde se leva. Harry et Ginny sortirent dans le parc.

« _ Tu étais sérieux quand tu as dit que tu ne viendrais pas au Terrier ?

_ Oui. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main. Que je devienne adulte. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_ Vas-y, dit Ginny, à la fois surprise et inquiète.

_ Voilà. Il reste pas mal de travaux à faire au Square Grimmaurd. J'aimerais te confier les tâches à faire. Tu t'occuperas de tout.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te laisse le choix de la décoration à part la salle de la tapisserie. Je te mettrai une somme d'argent à disposition. Je voudrais que tu te sentes chez toi.

_ J'ai peur de comprendre. Tu me demandes de venir habiter avec toi ?

_ Oui, je crois bien. Je sais que ce ne sera pas pour demain mais... peut-être après Poudlard. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. Prends ton temps.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir à la maison ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule.

_ D'accord, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »


	3. Question d'avenir

Chapitre 3: Question d'avenir

Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de partir le lendemain. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, le professeur McGonagall convoqua le trio.

« _ Je suis désolée de vous avoir convoqué avant votre départ mais j'avais besoin de vous parler. En tant que directrice de Poudlard, je dois veiller à l'avenir de mes élèves. Vous avez encore une année à effectuer ici. Bien sûr, vous êtes en droit de refuser, vous êtes majeurs et d'une certaine manière, vous avez déjà commencé votre vie d'adulte. Avant que vous ne preniez une décision, le Ministre de la Magie a une proposition pour chacun d'entre vous. Pour Miss Granger, il vous propose un poste d'assistante à son cabinet le temps que vous effectuez vos études. Pour Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, vous avez une place dans le service des Aurors où vous commencerez une formation en septembre. Bien sûr, ces propositions ont été faites selon vos vœux que vous avez fait en cinquième année.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent.

_ Ma décision ne surprendra personne, dit Hermione. Je reviendrai ici en septembre. Je refuse la proposition même si elle est très intéressante.

_ Moi, je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Les deux propositions sont tentantes même si je ne suis pas très école.

_ Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ?demanda Hermione.

_ Cela va peut-être vous paraître idiot mais... j'ai envie d'aider George.

_ Aider George ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as bien vu mais il mettra longtemps...

_ Je connais mon frère, Hermione, répliqua Ron. Je sais qu'il mettra pas mal de temps avant d'accepter la mort de Fred et ça se comprend. Mais je sais aussi que leur boutique était leur rêve. Maintenant qu'il est réalité, j'ai peur que la boutique ne tienne pas tant que George n'ira pas mieux. Et quand il ira mieux, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et j'ignore le temps que ça mettra.

_ C'est tout à votre honneur, Mr Weasley, dit McGonagall. Mr Potter ?

_ J'accepte la proposition. Je ne me vois pas revenir ici après ce qui s'est passé. Et il y a tant de mauvais souvenirs que j'aimerai oublié.

_ Très bien, j'en informerai le Ministre de la Magie. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ce soir-là, ce fut Fleur et Hermione qui préparèrent le repas. Avant de manger, Arthur se leva.

« _ Je voudrais porter un toast à la mémoire de Fred et au sorcier le plus grand que le monde ait connu, Harry Potter !

_ À Fred ! À Harry !

_ J'ai également un toast à porter à votre famille, dit Harry en se levant. Depuis ma rencontre avec Ron dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai découvert l'amitié et l'amour familial, deux choses qui m'étaient alors inconnues. J'ai su gagner le cœur de tous les membres, certains plus ou moins que d'autres.

Percy et Ginny rougirent.

_ J'ai toujours considéré Ron comme un frère et vous m'avez tous accueilli comme un Weasley. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille et j'ai autant de peine que vous d'avoir perdu Fred. J'espère qu'un jour, je ferai officiellement partie de la famille.

_ Tu en fais partie depuis ton premier séjour ici, tout comme Hermione, dit Molly.

_ Merci, » dirent les deux invités.

Le lendemain fut riche en émotions. Le matin eurent lieu les funérailles de Fred et l'après-midi, Harry et Ron passèrent leur permis de transplanage. Tandis que Harry restait au Ministère, Ron rentra au Terrier voir George. Il demanda à Hermione où était son frère.

« _ Dans sa chambre. Il veut retourner dans... dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique.

_ Parfait, justement c'est d'elle dont je veux lui parler. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Ron monta les deux premiers étages et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

_ George ?

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Tu veux me retenir ? Ou c'est maman qui te l'a demandé ?

_ Personne ne m'envoie. Je voulais te poser une question même si je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment : que comptes-tu faire avec la boutique ?

_ Quoi ?

George regarda son frère, surpris.

_ Tout le monde me dit que rester en famille m'aidera à aller mieux et toi, tu me parles de la boutique !

_ À quoi ça sert de répéter la même chose à longueur de temps ? Je sais que tu n'écoutes personne. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit qu'il fallait te distraire.

_ Comme si je pensais à ça ! Tu ne sais même pas les démarches à faire pour rouvrir le commerce !

_ J'irai me renseigner ! Je ne te demande pas de bouger dans les 24 prochaines heures, seulement de ne pas abandonner la boutique. C'était votre rêve, vous l'avez réalisé. Maman pensait que partir de Poudlard avec 3 BUSE chacun et aucun ASPIC en poche, vous n'iriez pas loin. Et aujourd'hui, c'est de loin la meilleure réussite de la famille. Elle ne le dit pas mais elle est fière de ce que vous avez fait.

_ C'est très gentil, Ron, mais je n'ai pas le cœur...

_ Pour le moment ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Tu n'as qu'à me faire des procurations. Je me chargerai des stocks, je chercherai quelqu'un qui m'aidera. Fais-moi confiance. Je suis certain que Fred n'aurait pas voulu que la boutique soit abandonnée. Je la tiendrai jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

_ Tu es plein de ressources. Rendez-vous demain à 8h à la boutique pour que je t'explique comment fonctionnent la fabrication et les stocks.

_ Plutôt d'ici deux à trois jours, le temps que j'obtienne l'autorisation de rouvrir.

_ Comme tu veux. »


	4. Confrontation et responsabilités

Chapitre 4: Confrontation désagréable et resposabilités

Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendit au dernier étage du Ministère. Quand les barrières s'ouvrirent, il tomba nez à nez face à Dolorès Ombrage encadrée par deux Aurors.

« _ Harry Potter. Je ne pensais pas revoir celui qui a réduit ma carrière en cendres.

_ Et moi revoir la personne que je déteste le plus. Même Voldemort, je ne le haïssais pas autant que vous ! Il a même des circonstances atténuantes contrairement à vous !

_ Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un !

_ Vous avez fait bien pire ! Comment insinuer qu'un sorcier au sang-mêlé et un né-moldu sont inférieurs aux sorciers au sang-pur ? Voldemort, moi et même Severus Rogue sommes des sang-mêlés ! Qui peut certifier à 100% qu'il est de sang pur ? Très peu de sorciers !

_ On aurait du interdire vos espèces d'entrer à Poudlard. Mmh, je reconnais ce regard.

_ Je ne vous aime pas, ce n'est pas un secret. Vous m'avez persécuté durant l'année où j'avais le plus besoin d'aide. C'est à cause de vous que Voldemort a pris le pouvoir, dit Harry en serrant les poings.

Aussitôt les mots infligés deux ans auparavant sur sa main réapparurent. Les souvenirs revinrent à la surface ce qui accentua sa colère.

_ Il aurait pu réussir si des... enfants ne s'étaient pas immiscés dans ses affaires !

_ C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge d'un an ! C'est de sa faute si j'ai perdu tant de personnes proches de moi ! Vous avez failli me détruire et je suis toujours là. Plus vous vous acharniez sur moi, plus la résistance s'organisait. Grâce à votre acharnement, des élèves se sont unis contre les Forces du Mal. L'amitié renforce les liens, les croyances aussi. On a cru en notre liberté et regardez où cela vous a menée.

Harry se mit sur le côté et les deux Aurors poussèrent Ombrage dans l'ascenseur. Tandis qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision, quelqu'un l'interpella.

_ Harry !

Harry tourna la tête et vit Percy.

_ Que fais-tu ici?demanda le sorcier brun.

_ Le Ministre m'a donné une seconde chance. Il vient de me nommer directeur du service des transports magiques. Je dois y aller. Passe le bonjour à toute la famille.

Percy sortit. Harry frappa à la porte du Ministre.

_ Ah, Harry, vous avez eu mon message ?

_ Oui, vous vouliez me parler ?

_ Voici le testament que m'a remis Andromeda Tonks. Sa fille et son gendre l'ont rédigé peu après la naissance de leur fils. Le voici : _Nous, soussignés Remus Lyall Lupin et Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, née Tonks, confions la garde de notre fils Ted Remus Lupin à sa grand-mère maternelle Andromeda Tonks, née Black, ainsi qu'à son parrain Harry James Potter. Tous nos biens reviennent à notre fils y compris notre compte à la banque Gringotts._ C'est daté et signé. Si tu acceptes, tu auras des droits sur ton filleul.

_ Que je n'ai encore jamais vu. J'ai peur d'y aller.

_ Ça peut se comprendre. Il aura le même parcours que toi sauf qu'il sera entouré d'amour.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Que dois-je faire si j'accepte ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à toucher le parchemin avec ta baguette et le testament sera honoré. Mme Tonks l'a déjà fait.

Harry sortit sa baguette et toucha le parchemin. Aussitôt, son nom s'afficha et se mit à briller au dessous des signatures.

_ Je voulais te parler d'un sujet plus épineux. J'aurais besoin de tes connaissances sur le dossier Voldemort. Il y a encore de grandes zones d'ombre notamment sur le fait qu'il soit passé d'un élève brillant au plus terrible mage noir de notre siècle, hormis Grindelwald.

_ Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez.

_ Bien, on commence la semaine prochaine ? J'ai quelques dossiers légers à classer.

_ Très bien. Je voulais savoir quelque chose, dit Harry. Comment fait-on pour réhabiliter un sorcier ?

_ Il faut prouver l'innocence de la personne. Tu penses à qui ?

_ Rubeus Hagrid. Il a toujours fait quelque chose pour moi et si je suis ici, c'est en partie grâce à lui, il m'a quand même révélé mon identité magique. Il a été renvoyé à l'âge de treize ans car il était soupçonné d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Or le coupable était Tom Jedusor connu de nos jours sous le nom de Voldemort. Mais personne n'a pu prouver le contraire. Ce ne serait que justice de l'innocenter maintenant. Je peux vous fournir tous les éléments qu'il faut et j'attesterais de leur authenticité.

_ Je vais y réfléchir. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à une interview ce matin ?

_ Oui, volontiers.

_ Je donnerai également les noms des Mangemorts recherchés et ceux ayant été tués durant la Bataille.

_ À ce propos, je dois vous parler des Malefoy et de Severus Rogue. »


	5. Explications

Chapitre 5: Explications

Le lendemain, le Terrier fut réveillé aux aurores par les cris de Molly. Tout le monde accourut. Des dizaines de lettres entraient par la fenêtre en même temps que des dizaines de hiboux.

« _ D'où viennent toutes ces lettres?demanda Ginny.

_ Je n'en sais rien, s'écria Molly.

Ron et Hermione fouillèrent dans les lettres à la recherche d'un indice. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva la réponse.

_ Je crois avoir quelque chose : _Harry Potter innocente les Malefoy et Severus Rogue_. QUOI ?

Tout le monde regarda Harry.

_ C'est tout ce qu'ils ont retenu de l'interview ?

_ Et ça t'étonne?répliqua Ron. Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

_ Ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Je ne dis pas que les Malefoy ne sont pas des Mangemorts, je dis juste qu'ils ne sont pas coupables de certaines choses.

_ Bon, déjeunons et tu nous racontes ceci.

Molly leva sa baguette : les lettres s'envolèrent pour s'empiler dans un coin de la cuisine et les bols, tartines et confitures atterrirent sur la table.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux les innocenter, dit Hermione.

_ Voldemort avait envoyé Narcissa Malefoy pour savoir si j'étais vraiment mort. Elle a bien vu que non, elle m'a demandé si Drago était vivant ce à quoi j'ai répondu. Elle a confirmé ma mort à son maître. Sans elle, je serais sans doute réellement mort. Pour Drago, il a juste été l'instrument de Voldemort. Il ne nous a pas dénoncés et n'a jamais tué. Ce serait injuste de le condamner à cause de son père. Lui par contre devrait se retrouver longtemps derrière les barreaux.

_ Bon OK, ça se comprend. Mais Rogue ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il a tué Dumbledore!dit Ron.

_ Disons que si j'avais su certaines choses, je ne l'aurai pas tant haï, dit Harry.

_ Qu'as-tu vu, Harry ?demanda Hermione. Au moment de mourir, il t'a demandé de regarder ses souvenirs. Peu après, tu te rendais dans la forêt.

_ Tu as toujours été une brillante sorcière, dit Harry tandis qu'Hermione rougissait. Rogue était le voisin de ma mère quand ils étaient enfants. Il lui a tout appris. En entrant à Poudlard, il a été envoyé à Serpentard, ma mère à Gryffondor. Leur amitié a résisté jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année où Rogue l'a traitée involontairement.

_ Un Serpentard traite une née-moldue involontairement, comme Malefoy en deu...

_ Malefoy n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, répliqua Harry. Rogue était amoureux de ma mère. Je ne nie pas qu'il a été Mangemort mais il s'est rallié à nous avant la chute de Voldemort.

_ Pourtant, c'est Rogue qui a répété la prophétie à Voldemort !

_ Justement, c'est là son erreur. Voldemort aurait pu choisir les Londubat au lieu de nous. Quand il a appris le projet de venir nous tuer, Rogue est allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de nous cacher. Mais cela n'a pas suffit. Rogue a reproché la mort de ma mère à Dumbledore qui lui a dit que j'étais vivant, qu'il fallait me protéger. C'est ce qu'il a fait durant sept ans. Ma ressemblance avec mon père facilitait le sentiment de haine qu'il voulait faire sentir. Quand Voldemort est revenu, Dumbledore donnait des infos que Rogue devait fournir à Vous-Savez-Qui. Et tout ce que lui disait Voldemort était répété à Dumbledore.

_ Mais Rogue a tué Dumbledore pour protéger Drago, dit Ginny.

_ Voldemort avait placé six morceaux de son âme dans différents objets dont une bague qui appartenait à sa famille maternelle. Je ne sais plus comment Dumbledore se l'est procurée mais il l'a détruite, détruisant au passage une partie de Voldemort. Mais le maléfice que renfermait la bague condamnait Dumbledore. Grâce aux potions de Rogue, il a tenu presque un an. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a demandé à Rogue de le tuer pour préserver Drago. C'est Rogue qui nous a donnés l'épée, la biche, c'était lui.

_ Tu veux dire que Rogue jouait le rôle de... double agent double?demanda Molly.

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Ouais, n'empêche, c'est assez étrange, dit Ron. Remarque, c'est une assez jolie his...

_ Ron!s'exclama Harry. Rogue est celui qui m'a sauvé la vie pendant sept ans ! Sans lui, je serais mort ! Oui, je l'ai haï mais il le devait. Il devait cacher les apparences.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux.

_ De toute façon, je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre pour le testament de Fred ainsi qu'avec une personne du commerce magique.

_ De quoi parles-tu?demanda Molly.

_ Je vais aider George à rouvrir la boutique. Il la reprendra quand il ira mieux. À ce soir.

Ron prit un croissant et transplana.

_ Je vais aller réviser des cours en runes, dit Hermione. J'irai peut-être acheter des livres.

Elle se leva et monta.

_ Et vous?demanda Molly.

_ Je dois voir ma tante, dit Harry. J'ai quelques explications à lui demander.

_ Je peux l'accompagner?demanda Ginny. Il transplanera avec moi, et les deux Aurors nous suivront. Je ne risque rien.

_ S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je serai ton pire cauchemar, dit Molly à Harry.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ramènerai saine et sauve ».


	6. Une visite riche en émotions

Chapitre 6- Une visite riche en émotions

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny apparurent dans une rue déserte. Ils regagnèrent la rue principale et se dirigèrent vers Privet Drive. À la vue de la maison, Harry se figea.

« _ Ça va?demanda Ginny.

_ Oui. Allons-y.

Harry sonna au numéro 4. Ce fut sa tante qui ouvrit.

_ Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

_ Entrez.

Harry conduisit Ginny au salon.

_ Oui, on est rentré hier. Vernon a voulu retourner travailler, Dudley a préféré aller voir ses amis.

_ Je te présente ma petite amie, Ginny. Tu as déjà rencontré son père et ses frères.

_ Oh !

Le regard de Pétunia se tourna vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la cheminée.

_ Si nous sommes rentrés, cela signifie que la menace a disparu ?

_ Oui, j'ai vaincu Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir offert un... foyer malgré tes réticences face à la magie. Tu as fait en sorte que je reste vivant pendant seize ans. Merci.

_ C'était normal. J'ai retrouvé quelque chose en rangeant mes affaires à notre retour. J'arrive.

Pétunia se leva et monta les marches.

_ Pourquoi cette... distance ?

_ Ma tante a été peinée que ma mère soit une sorcière et pas elle. Et ma mère ne parlait plus à sa sœur quand elle est morte.

Pétunia revint avec un coffre.

_ Un ami de tes parents me l'a envoyé quelques jours après leur mort. Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. Il n'y avait pas de clé.

_ Normal, il doit être scellé par la magie. Je peux ?

_ Oui.

Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça :

_ _Alohomora !_

Il y eut un petit clic et le coffret s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des photos, les baguettes, des bijoux. Harry prit les photos.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les photos restaient immobiles, dit Ginny.

_ C'est vous, toi et maman ?

Harry tendit une photo à sa tante. En la voyant, les yeux de Pétunia s'embuèrent.

_ Oui, on avait même pas cinq et deux ans.

_ Raconte-moi votre enfance et pourquoi vous étiez en froid quand ils sont morts.

_ Pourquoi ? A quoi cela servirait-il ?

_ À te libérer, dit Harry. Même s'il y a du mépris, je vois bien que tu l'aimais. Je ne connais d'elle que sa vie magique à Poudlard et avec Rogue mais son enfance, je ne sais rien de cela ! Toi seule peut m'aider.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas...

_ Le 31 octobre 1981, j'ai perdu ma mère, Rogue la femme qu'il aimait secrètement et toi, une sœur. Tu as l'occasion de sortir ton mépris, ta haine. Profites-en.

_ Très bien, vous voulez du thé ? »

Et Harry, Ginny et Pétunia partagèrent des souvenirs tout au long de la journée.

Quand Vernon rentra, il fut surpris de voir son neveu chez lui. Harry et Ginny prirent congés et partirent.

« _ Satisfait?demanda Ginny.

_ Oui. Je me demande bien comment elle a retenu cette douleur pendant dix-sept ans. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je voudrais, si tu acceptes, que tu viennes habiter à la maison après ton anniversaire. Après tout, d'ici dix jours, tu commenceras les travaux alors que tu ne sais même pas par où commencer. Et d'ailleurs, ta mère n'est toujours pas au courant.

_ Laisse-moi lui en parler, d'accord ?

_ D'accord ».


	7. Un accord surprenant

Chapitre 7: Un accord surprenant

Le soir, Harry regarda attentivement le coffret que lui avait remis sa tante. Il remarqua que son nom de famille était gravé dessus. Il l'ouvrit et observa le contenu. Il y avait des dizaines de photos et un petit sachet en soie bleue. Il l'ouvrit et fit glisser ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il y avait un collier et une bague. Un petit morceau de parchemin glissa également. _Harry, si tu lis ce papier, cela signifie que ta mère et moi ne sommes plus là. Ce coffret et ces bijoux appartiennent à notre famille depuis des générations. J'espère que tu les offriras à la femme qui deviendra la mère de tes enfants. Conserve-les soigneusement. Ton père qui t'aime._ Harry remit le mot dans le coffret et les bijoux dans le sachet. Il mit ce dernier dans sa poche, sortit de sa chambre et descendit. Il fut interpellé par Molly.

« _ Tu sors ?

_ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois aller voir Bill.

_ Très bien.

Harry allait sortir quand quelque chose le retint.

_ Molly, vous allez bien ?

_ Oui, ça va. Enfin...

_ Ginny vous en a parlé ?

_ Oui, je sais qu'elle partira un jour mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela arriverait aussi.. tôt.

_ On est mi-mai, elle emménagera pour quinze jours après son anniversaire et véritablement dans treize mois.

_ Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais lui confier la déco. Mais les voyages matin et soir fatiguent rapidement en plus des travaux. Ce serait plus pratique d'emménager le plus tôt possible, non ?

_ Vous voulez qu'on emménage dès la semaine prochaine ? Car avec les travaux à Poudlard, on n'aura plus beaucoup de temps après. Mais... c'est trop tôt.

_ Si vous réfléchissez trop, vous ne franchirez jamais le pas. Bien sûr, les premières semaines, vous piétinerez comme tous les couples. Et n'oublie pas que Ginny reprend les cours en septembre.

_ Et moi, j'entrerai en formation des Aurors et je n'aurai plus une seconde à moi. Pour vous dire, j'ai pensé demander à Ron de venir cohabiter avec moi. Il serait plus près du Chaudron Baveur et en l'absence des filles, on ne serait pas seul.

_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tiens, je crois qu'il arrive.

En effet, Ron entra.

_ Comment se passe la reprise?demanda Molly.

_ Bien si on peut dire. On a eu quelques clients quand on a ouvert l'après-midi mais après ce qui s'est passé, les gens n'osent pas sortir. Il va falloir faire un peu de publicité.

_ Ron, je voudrais te parler, dit Harry.

_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je vais vous laisser, je dois voir Ginny.

Molly monta.

_ Tu sais que j'ai demandé à Hermione de venir cohabiter avec moi mais je me retrouverai seul quand elle partira à Poudlard. Que dirais-tu de venir cohabiter ensemble ? Et on se retrouvera en couple pendant quelques semaines.

_ En couple ? Ginny vient aussi ?

_ Je lui ai demandé de venir faire la décoration à la maison et de venir habiter avec moi.

_ Cela m'étonnerait que maman...

_ Figure-toi que c'est elle qui a donné l'autorisation d'emménager dès la semaine prochaine. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Je ne dis pas non ! »


	8. Une rencontre émouvante

Chapitre 8: Une rencontre émouvante

Le lendemain, Harry alla chez Andromeda Tonks. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de son ancien professeur et de la jeune Auror. Il frappa à la porte.

« _ Harry Potter ! Entre !

Harry entra.

_ J'aurais dû venir plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas déranger.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer. On est amené à se voir souvent désormais.

_ Cela me fait drôle de venir ici, pour voir un bébé que je ne connais pas encore. Comment puis-je être au bon parrain ?

_ Tu raisonnes comme un jeune père de famille, dit Andromeda. Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ces questions. Remus s'en posait également énormément.

_ Il y en a une qui m'intrigue.

_ Je vois, c'est à propos du Métamorphomage ? Disons, qu'avoir quelques potions et savoir quelques formules peuvent aider. Je te les donnerai en temps utile. On ne va pas rester dans le hall ? Veux-tu voir ton filleul ?

_ Je veux bien.

La vieille dame emmena Harry dans le salon où un bébé dormait dans un lit. En s'approchant, le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, les cheveux devinrent noirs et les yeux vert émeraude.

_ C'est la première fois qu'il change la couleur de ses yeux, dit Andromeda. Veux-tu le tenir ?

Harry acquiesça. La grand-mère prit le nourrisson et le déposa dans les bras du jeune homme.

_ Je me suis promis d'être un aussi bon parrain que l'a été Sirius pour moi, j'essaierai de tenir parole.

_ Je suis certain que tu le seras, dit Andromeda. Contrairement à toi, il grandira avec tout l'amour qu'il pourra avoir.

_ Je ferai tout pour. J'essaierai de venir plus souvent.

_ Je sais que tu feras ton maximum. Veux-tu le nourrir ? »

Harry resta la matinée avec son filleul.

En début d'après-midi, il alla voir Bill.

« _ Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis venu te demander quelque chose. Saurais-tu me dire la valeur de ces pierres ?

Harry sortit la bague et le collier et les passa à Bill.

_ Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup mais je dirais que ce sont de véritables pierres. Cela a dû te coûter une fortune car ils ont l'air très anciens.

_ En effet, je les ai eus de la part de mes parents mais j'en ai eu connaissance que très récemment.

_ Ils sont très beaux en tout cas. Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu emménages avec ma petite sœur ?

_ En effet.

_ Félicitations.

_ On n'est pas encore mariés, dit Harry.

_ Mais c'est pour bientôt?demanda Bill en rendant les bijoux.

_ Je ne sais pas, on est encore très jeunes !

_ Après ce que tu as vécu, ce serait normal de penser à l'avenir.

_ Oui et non. Merci en tout cas, je dois emmener Ginny au Square Grimmaurd pour qu'on organise les travaux.

_ Je ne te retarde pas alors.

_ Tu viens samedi pour l'organisation ?

_ Nous y serons, » dit Bill.


	9. Emménagement perturbé

Chapitre 9: Emménagement perturbé

Le reste de la semaine fut assez rapide pour Harry et Ginny. Ils passaient la journée au Square Grimmaurd avec Hermione pour rénover la cuisine et les deux premières chambres. Le vendredi soir, Hermione fit une surprise au jeune couple.

« _ Je vais y aller, dit Hermione.

_ Attends-nous, s'exclama Harry.

_ Non, vous, vous restez ici, dit la jeune sorcière. Vous êtes chez vous désormais. Ron et moi viendrons dans la semaine. On vous laisse vous... Vous apprivoiser.

Hermione prit sa cape avant d'ajouter :

_ Je vous ai préparés un petit repas. Bonne soirée.

Hermione sortit, laissant les deux sorciers dans les escaliers.

_ Je vais prendre ma douche, dit Ginny en montant quelques marches.

_ Tu as si peur de rester seule avec moi ?

Ginny s'arrêta.

_ C'est plutôt... inattendu. Je m'étais préparée à l'idée qu'on emménage tous les quatre en même temps mais pas à tour de rôle.

Harry se mit derrière la jeune fille.

_ Depuis combien de temps rêvons-nous d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? Au Terrier, il y a toujours tes frères ou tes parents.

_ Tu paries combien qu'Hermione et maman sont en train de retenir Ron ?

_ Ou qu'il débarque demain matin aux aurores ?

Ginny se retourna.

_ Profitons de nos moments seuls alors, » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble.

Au petit matin, ils dormaient encore quand ils furent réveillés par du bruit dans le hall.

« _ Reviens ici, dit une voix féminine.

_ Mais ouvre les yeux ! Ils ont sûrement passé la nuit ensemble!s'écria une voix masculine.

Harry se leva et entrouvrit la porte.

_ Ron, reviens ici !

_ Non !

Il y eut une explosion.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda Ginny.

_ Hermione tente de retenir Ron de venir dans cette chambre.

_ Crois-tu que c'était une bonne idée de cohabiter ensemble ?

_ On va peut-être redéfinir la date de l'emménagement.

_ Maintenant qu'on est réveillé, descendons, dit Ginny.

Elle se leva et mit sa robe de chambre. Harry mit son pantalon et un T-Shirt et sortirent descendirent et virent Ron ligoté.

_ Intéressant comme décoration, tu en penses quoi?demanda Harry.

_ Ouais, pas mal, mais je la verrai mieux à la cave ? Ou au grenier ?

_ Pas dans l'escalier, en tout cas, dit Harry.

Ils rirent et descendirent. En passant, Harry fit le contre-sort libérant Ron. Quand le couple arriva dans la cuisine, ils virent Hermione préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_ Désolée pour le dérangement mais j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de venir toute la nuit. Je l'ai même ligoté.

_ On a vu cela, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

_ Non, au Terrier. Je l'ai même mis en sourdine. Mais il gigotait, il tapait sur le sol avec ses pieds ce qui a attiré Molly et Arthur. Lui a essayé de calmer les choses mais cela n'a pas marché donc Molly nous a jetés dehors.

_ Définitivement?demanda Ginny.

_ Non, non ! Mais Ron en a profité pour filer.

_ J'aurais aimé voir la tête de maman.

_ Tiens, voilà le frère protecteur, dit Harry.

Ron entra dans la cuisine, furieux.

_ Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Je croyais que j'étais comme un frère pour toi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu imagines?demanda Harry. Ron, redescends d'un étage un instant. J'aime ta sœur, ta sœur m'aime. J'ai eu l'autorisation de Molly pour emménager ensemble. Où est-ce que tu interviens ? Est-ce que Bill ou George ou même Ginny se sont mêlés de tes histoires de cœur ? Je ne crois pas !

_ Cela n'a rien à voir !

_ Pourquoi ?

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, la main sur leur baguette.

_ Ça suffit!s'écria Ginny. Ron, il me semble que je sois assez grande pour faire ce que je veux ! Alors arrête de te mêler de notre vie ou tu ne repasseras pas le seuil de la maison !

_ Comment peux-tu me parler sur ce ton ?

_ Parce que j'en ai marre que tu te mêles de ma vie tout le temps. Non seulement tu me fais du mal mais tu en fais également à Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps qu'il soit heureux ? Avec ta propre sœur ?

_ Tu as raison, dit Ron. Excusez-moi, tous les trois.

_ Ron, j'aime profondément ta sœur, je ne veux lui faire aucun mal, je te le promets.

_ Qui veut déjeuner?dit alors Hermione.

Ron vint près d'elle.

_ Pardonne-moi, Hermione, je t'en supplie.

_ Hors de question, répliqua la jeune sorcière. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas tout expliqué à ta mère. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait, je vais prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

_ Tu peux rester ici, proposa Harry.

_ Je veux vous laisser un peu d'intimité, chose que certaines personnes ne comprennent pas ! »


	10. Réhabilitations

Chapitre 10: Réhabilitation

Le dimanche suivant eut lieu la réunion visant à déterminer les prochains emplois du temps des Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Alors que Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à partir les derniers, Hagrid arriva.

« _ Hagrid ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, dit Ginny.

_ Que fais-tu chez Harry ?

_ J'habite avec lui depuis vendredi soir. On fait des travaux.

_ Oh, vous vivez comme un parfait petit couple, je suis heureux pour vous, dit le demi-géant. Harry est ici ?

_ Oui, dans la cuisine. Ron, Hermione, vous restez encore un peu?demanda Ginny.

_ Pourquoi pas?répondit Hermione.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Harry.

_ Ouh là, cela me rappelle les réunions de l'Ordre il y a trois ans.

_ Oui, il fallait qu'on s'organise entre les emplois de certains, les travaux ici et ceux de Poudlard. Cela nous a pris un temps monstrueux, dit Harry. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

_ Eh bien, j'espérais que tu me dises d'où provenaient ces révélations ?

Hagrid tendit une feuille de papier à Harry qui la lut à voix haute :

_ _Cher Mr Hagrid, en raison d'une enquête sur Tom Jedusor, nous avons pris connaissance de votre innocence lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets au Collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie en 1942 où vous avez été renvoyé. Les preuves fournies vous innocentent complètement et afin de vous rendre le statut de sorcier, je vous invite à vous rendre chez un fabricant de baguettes pour vous en fournir une nouvelle._ C'est une excellente nouvelle !

_ Bien sûr mais il n'y avait que deux personnes qui étaient au courant de mon innocence. Le professeur Dumbledore et Harry. Cela m'étonnerait que Dumbledore ait laissé des preuves dans son bureau.

_ Je pensais que cela pouvait être juste. Après tout, vous m'avez appris ma condition de sorcier, et moi je vous la rends.

_ Harry, tu as fait ça?demanda Hermione.

_ Oui, du moins, j'en ai parlé au Ministre de la Magie.

_ Te rends-tu compte que je n'ai... que trois années de pratique?dit Hagrid.

_ Vous savez les sorts basiques, dit Hermione. Et si vous le souhaitez, je vous donnerai des leçons à Poudlard. Je parie que les professeurs vous aideront avec plaisir.

_ Je t'aiderai, dit Ginny.

_ Vous êtes adorables, tous les quatre, dit le demi-géant. Je vous ai vus grandir, vous rapprocher et maintenant, vous êtes presque des adultes. »

Hagrid fut invité à rester dîner avec Ron et Hermione et pendant toute la soirée, ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs à Poudlard.

Quand les travaux commencèrent, personne ne vit le temps passer. Alors qu'à Poudlard, les travaux se terminaient au Square Grimmaurd, il restait quelques petits travaux.

Début août, Harry vint voir Hermione.

« _ Dis-moi, cela vous ennuierait, Ron et toi, si vous allez dormir au Chaudron Baveur mardi soir ? Je voudrais dîner en tête à tête avec Ginny.

_ Pas de soucis, dit Hermione. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Ron directement ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Il est beaucoup moins... centré sur Ginny et toi.

_ C'est vrai surtout depuis qu'il t'a vue en nuisette le mois dernier.

_ Une fois ! C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois!dit Hermione en rougissant.

_ Ouais et c'est complètement innocent que je t'ai croisée il y a une semaine entrer dans sa chambre ?

_ Tu nous surveilles ?

_ Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Ron a décidé de prendre la chambre du rez-de-chaussée et que j'étais descendu boire un verre de jus d'orange ! Cela fait combien de temps ? À quand l'officialisation ?

_ Arrête, il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi à part quelques baisers par-ci par-là.

_ Hermione, tu mens hyper mal. Je ne vous ai jamais vus aussi... complices depuis que vous êtes ensemble.

Hermione soupira.

_ Trois semaines, mais ne lui dis pas, d'accord ? Il ne veut pas que ça se sache pour le moment.

Harry sourit.

_ Bon, mardi, c'est d'accord ?

_ Oui, » dit Hermione.


	11. Soirée d'anniversaire en amoureux

Chapitre 11: Soirée d'anniversaire en amoureux

Le matin du 11 août, Harry apporta le petit-déjeuner à Ginny au lit.

« _ Bonjour, joyeux anniversaire.

Ginny sourit.

_ Merci. Mmh... Crêpes au sirop d'érable, mes préférées !

_ Avec son jus d'orange et un petit cadeau.

_ Tu es trop mignon.

Ginny ouvrit le paquet et vit le collier.

_ C'est un faux rubis, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, il est aussi authentique que mon amour pour toi.

_ C'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter, cela a dû te coûter une petite fortune !

_ Je n'ai rien déboursé. C'était dans un sachet en soie venant du coffret que m'a remis ma tante. C'est un bijou que ma famille se passe de génération en génération. Il y avait un mot de mon père qui m'écrivait que je l'offrirai à la femme qui deviendrait la future mère de mes enfants. Vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, je voulais marquer le coup.

_ Tu es complètement fou, dit Ginny. Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

Harry prit le collier et le mit au cou de la jeune femme.

_ Il te va à ravir. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai rendez-vous au Ministère à 14h pour mon permis de transplanage. Depuis un mois, j'ai des cours pendant 2 heures, trois fois par semaine. Je dois pouvoir l'avoir tranquillement. Pourquoi ?

_ Ce soir, je t'enlève ! Restaurant et nuit à l'hôtel. J'avais demandé à Hermione si on pouvait avoir la maison pour nous mais Ron refuse de dormir au Chaudron. J'ai dû m'arranger autrement.

_ Mais maman a sans doute préparé quelque chose pour ce soir !

_ Réfléchissons... Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron et Arthur travaillent tous demain. Et vu que c'est pour la petite dernière, une grande fête est prévue samedi soir.

_ Tu lui en as parlé ?

_ Oui et non. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander si nous étions libres samedi. Elle a précisé que ce serait plus facile avec les différents emplois de chacun.

_ D'accord ! Et toi, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Je dois aller à Poudlard pour les derniers travaux. Il ne reste plus grand chose et j'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley cet après-midi.

_ Tu y vas à quelle heure ?

Harry sourit.

_ Je suis déjà en retard, dit-il. Au fait, j'ai laissé une bourse à Hermione pour faire du shopping ce matin. Je veux te voir resplendissante ce soir. »

Le soir venu, Ginny était dans tous ses états.

« _ Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu le collier que m'a offert Harry ?

_ Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas stressée?demanda Hermione.

_ Non ! Enfin... un peu.

_ Il est autour de ton cou, dit la jeune sorcière.

Ginny soupira tandis qu'Harry entrait dans le salon.

_ Comment va la reine du jour ?

_ Parfaitement bien, dit Ginny. Je te dévoilerai la petite robe que j'ai acheté ce matin lors du dîner.

_ Alors on y va, dit Harry en prenant les deux valises.

_ Bonne soirée, les amoureux, »dit Hermione.


	12. Un anniversaire inoubliable

Chapitre 12: Un anniversaire inoubliable

Ils sortirent. Ginny prit le bras de Harry qui transplana. Ils apparurent dans une rue déserte. Harry emmena Ginny à l'hôtel-restaurant le plus proche.

« _ Monsieur, mademoiselle?dit le garçon d'accueil.

_ J'ai réservé une table et une chambre au nom de Harry Potter.

_ Bien sur, laissez vos valises ici, je les monterai. Suivez-moi.

Il les emmena à une table où des chandelles étaient disposées.

_ Jolie table pour un rendez-vous romantique, dit Ginny.

_ Fille exceptionnelle, dîner spécial, dit Harry.

_ Voici le menu, dit le serveur.

_ Laissez-nous la surprise, dit Harry. Faîtes en sorte que le dîner soit le plus romantique possible. L'argent n'est pas un problème.

_ Très bien.

Le serveur partit en cuisine.

_ N'en fait pas trop, non plus, dit Ginny.

_ J'ai envie que cette soirée soit inoubliable.

Ginny enleva son manteau et Harry vit une ravissante robe couleur saumon.

_ Tu es magnifique, elle ressort bien avec ton collier.

_ C'était le but. Pourquoi veux-tu que cette soirée soit inoubliable ?

_ Le moment n'est pas encore venu, un peu plus tard. »

Après le plat principal, Harry appela le serveur.

« _ J'aimerai que le dessert arrive... plus tard.

Le serveur jeta un œil à Ginny.

_ Compris. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, dit-il avant de partir.

_ De quoi parle-t-il?demanda Ginny.

_ Oh, je pense qu'il a compris ce qu'on faisait ici.

_ Dîner ? C'est inhabituel dans un restaurant, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

_ Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

La jeune sorcière perdit soudain son sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas facile. Tu vois, avant que Dumbledore vienne me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante après la Bataille au Ministère, j'essayai de draguer une serveuse moldue. Mais j'ai rencontré une jeune fille merveilleuse quelques heures après. Elle était douce, jolie mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Cela m'a pris presque un an pour sortir avec elle avant de rompre presque aussitôt. À croire que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur.

_ Il ne faut pas dire ça, dit Ginny, mal à l'aise. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur.

_ Non, je n'ai pas... Je ne me suis pas montré gentleman envers elle. Je l'ai reconquise alors qu'elle venait de perdre un frère, je l'ai enlevée de chez elle en quelques semaines. Et le jour de son anniversaire, je lui demande si elle veut bien devenir ma femme.

Harry posa l'écrin sur la table. Fébrile, Ginny l'ouvrit.

_ La future mère de tes enfants ? Ou un jour spécial donc il faut marquer le coup?répéta la jeune femme en rougissant.

_ Heu... un peu des deux.

_ Et moi, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon il y a sept ans qui deviendra bientôt mon mari.

Harry, qui prenait une gorgée d'eau, la recracha aussitôt sur le coup de l'étonnement.

_ Mme Harry Potter, cela sonne bien. Ginny Potter aussi, dit la jeune femme.

Harry se leva et l'embrassa.

_ Ce n'est pas une blague?dit Harry.

_ Non, souffla Ginny. C'est vraiment le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai pu avoir. Par contre, on ne dit rien à personne pour le moment.

_ Comme vous voulez, Mme Potter.

_ Non, ça fait trop officiel.

_ Ça le sera quand ta mère sera au courant, » dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire.


	13. Un bonheur gâché

Chapitre 13: Un bonheur gâché

 **Merci à toutes les reviews que je reçois, cela me fait plaisir que vous aimiez cette histoire. J'essaye de rester le plus fidèle au monde de J. .**

 **juimar: Dans le monde de J. , les sorciers sont majeurs à l'âge de 17 ans donc je suppose qu'ils peuvent prendre leur vie en main dès cet âge-là. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et Ginny se marient à peine 3 semaines avant les 18 ans de la jeune rouquine.**

Quand Harry et Ginny rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd le lendemain en milieu de matinée, ils virent une Hermione endormie dans le canapé.

« _ Hermione ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune couple.

_ Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai dû m'endormir.

_ Ou tu as dormi ici?rectifia Harry. Il y a d'autres chambres, tu sais ?

_ Je me suis disputée avec Ron hier soir et il est parti. Il n'est pas revenu.

_ Donc tu l'attendais et tu t'es endormie ?

Hermione hocha la tête en pleurant.

_ Je vais aller faire du café, dit Ginny.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu vous séparer, dit Harry. Vous aviez l'air si... heureux !

_ Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas gâcher votre soirée. On a reçu les lettres de Poudlard. Pas de surprise, j'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef. Mais quand je l'ai dit à Ron, il est devenu... fou furieux.

_ Pourquoi ? Il était évident que tu le serais au moment où tu es devenue préfète.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. C'est Poudlard.

_ Oh, dit Harry.

_ Être séparé de quelqu'un qu'on aime est très difficile. Il comptait sur les week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour venir me voir.

_ Au vu de ton poste, tu traîneras souvent avec le préfet-en-chef ce qui peut susciter de la jalousie. Et connaissant Ron, cela ne m'étonne pas.

_ Il m'a fait tout un tas de reproches et dans le fond, il n'a pas tort mais... Je me rends compte qu'habiter ensemble n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et il y a la manière dont il m'a parlée...

_ Tu aurais préféré qu'il reste au Terrier quitte à être épiés par maman?demanda Ginny en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

_ Peut-être, dit Hermione. Je n'en sais rien, tiens.

Hermione donna le courrier à Ginny qui ouvrit la première enveloppe.

_ Capitaine, déclara Ginny. Et je choisis mon poste : Attrapeur ou Poursuiveur.

_ C'est de l'acharnement!s'exclama Hermione. D'abord, moi préfète-en-chef, puis Ginny capitaine... Ils veulent nous laisser aucune vie privée !

_ Cela ne me dérange pas, dit Harry. N'oubliez pas que c'est votre dernière année et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Ginny.

Cette dernière rougit et sourit.

_ J'aimerais que Ron ait autant confiance en moi.

_ Demande-le en mariage, dit Ginny.

_ Quoi ?

Tout le monde se retourna. Ron se trouvait sur le seuil du salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ?

Ginny posa sa tasse et se leva.

_ Écoute-moi bien, dit Ginny. Tu as peur qu'Hermione t'oublie ? Comme je pourrai oublier Harry ? On ne s'installe pas avec quelqu'un pour le laisser tomber quelques mois plus tard. Harry m'a raconté votre année de solitude y compris lorsque tu as fait l'idiot. Et je me rappelle qu'Hermione était malheureuse lorsque tu sortais avec Lavande Brown. Cela m'étonnerait énormément qu'Hermione trouve quelqu'un en huit mois surtout quand on a mis deux ans avant d'avouer ses sentiments. Si elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments, jamais elle n'aurait attendu deux ans, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de venir habiter en couple avec toi.

_ Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Toi qui a attendu cinq ans avant que l'homme idéal te déclare sa flamme ?

Harry se leva d'un bond retenu par Hermione.

_ Harry, non ! C'est une histoire de famille.

Ginny se mit devant Ron.

_ Quand je l'ai vu dans notre cuisine, j'étais intimidée, surprise, impressionnée. J'ai appris à le connaître et oui, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Oui, cela a pris cinq ans. Mais je sais qu'Harry m'aime. Et je n'irai pas voir ailleurs.

_ Un an d'absence, deux semaines par-ci par-là, une journée par mois. Qu'en sais-tu si vous n'irez...

Ginny le gifla.

_ Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui comprit aussitôt.

_ Je ne donne pas 24h avant que ta mère ne rapplique ici, dit-il.

_ Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis sûre des sentiments de Harry. Tu vois cette bague ? C'est un véritable saphir. Et ce collier ? Ce sont deux symboles chez les Potter. Ils sont offerts au prochain membre de la famille. Finalement, je serai presque heureuse de laisser mon nom de jeune fille pour celui de Potter ! Tu vois, je voulais profiter de ce moment, être heureuse. Mais cela n'aura même pas duré 24h à cause d'un imbécile qui gâche toujours tout. Alors s'il te plaît, sors d'ici. Tout de suite !

Ron regarda Harry et Hermione.

_ Allez, viens, dit Harry.


	14. Réconciliations

Chapitre 14: Réconciliations

Il prit le bras de Ron et l'entraîna dans le hall.

_ Tu lui as demandé de t'épouser ?

_ Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, le mariage se fera sans doute l'été prochain voir plus tard.

_ Je suis content pour vous. Moi en revanche...

_ Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

_ Hermione m'a annoncé que... qu'elle a été nommée préfète-en-chef. Au lieu de me réjouir, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pourra plus se voir car avec ses responsabilités, elle passera son devoir avant moi, consciencieuse comme elle est. Je l'ai fait passer pour une ambitieuse.

_ Je comprends qu'elle soit fâchée mais à ce point ?

_ Disons que quand on nomme une préfète préfète-en-chef, c'est que généralement il y a un homologue masculin.

_ Tu es jaloux ? Tu as peur qu'elle craque pour ce gars ? Elle a tenu deux ans avant que tu la regardes, elle pourra tenir encore des années, crois-moi. Quant à Ginny, je crois que tu l'as blessée. Tu en as accumulé des erreurs avec elle depuis mai.

_ De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je vais vous laisser tranquille et je reviendrai à la rentrée.

_ Comme tu veux, dit Harry. N'hésite pas à venir... _la_ voir quand elle sera calmée. Et je ne parle pas de ta sœur, elle te pardonnera toujours.  
_ Ce ne sera pas pour bientôt, je crois que j'ai été trop loin. Je vais aller prendre quelques affaires.  
Ron monta et Harry rejoignit le salon.  
_ Alors?demanda Ginny.  
_ Il reviendra quand les cours reprendront. Il avait l'air vraiment abattu. D'un côté c'est mon meilleur ami de l'autre...  
_ C'est mon frère, dit Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera pas longtemps la tête.  
_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Entre toi, moi et lui, ça va aller sur certains points mais entre Hermione et lui... D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?  
Hermione avait entendu la conversation entre Ron et Harry. Alors que ce dernier retrouvait sa fiancée, la jeune femme rejoignit la seule chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entra et fit face à Ron.  
_ Que fais-tu ici?répliqua Ron.  
_ Je ne sais pas trop.  
_ De toute manière, j'ai fini de faire ma valise. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici, dit le jeune homme en soulevant la malle.  
_ Ron, attends ! Ne pars pas !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ J'ai bien entendu Ginny et ta conversation avec Harry. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.  
Ron posa sa valise.  
_ Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.  
_ On est parti sur de mauvaises bases, et ce depuis le début. Lors de notre rencontre, je t'ai ignoré ou rabaissé et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Puis il y a eu ce troll où une amitié est née entre nous trois. On a eu des aventures incroyables, des disputes mais nous sommes toujours restés ensemble. Un jour... nous avons été attirés l'un par l'autre. En préservant notre amitié, on a fait des choix stupides. Puis on s'est à nouveau réconciliés et on a pris la fuite. On a appris à se connaître... personnellement. Nos sentiments étaient évidents et on a attendu cinq mois avant de faire le premier pas. On s'est installés ici, on a passé des nuits ensemble et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que cela s'arrête. Mais je veux terminer mes études à Poudlard. Alors oui, j'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef mais je vais regretter ces semaines passées avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de demande en mariage pour penser à toi mais juste de savoir qu'on passera Noël ensemble.  
Ron prit les mains d'Hermione.  
_ J'ai été égoïste, peureux, jaloux. J'avais peur de te perdre.  
_ On a encore trois semaines. Il va falloir expliquer à ta sœur pourquoi tu restes ici.  
_ Pourquoi mes relations avec les filles sont-elles aussi conflictuelles ?  
_ C'est ta petite sœur donc tu veux que son bonheur mais elle est grande maintenant.  
_ Elle ne me pardonnera pas de sitôt.  
_ J'ai une petite idée pour que cela s'arrange mais il va nous falloir l'aide de toute la famille.»

Le dimanche midi, tous les Weasley, Harry et Hermione se réunirent au Terrier pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ginny. Quand Ron arriva, Ginny l'ignora ce qui n'échappa pas à Molly.  
« _ Un problème avec Ron ?  
_ Ce n'est pas important, répliqua Ginny. Pas la peine de gâcher cette journée à cause de lui.  
Molly la regarda, sceptique, mais connaissant sa fille, elle savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.  
_ Vu que tout le monde est arrivé, on va pouvoir passer à table.  
Avant que ils arrivèrent au dessert, Ron se leva.  
_ J'ai appris que Ginny a été nommée Capitaine donc j'ai décidé de faire une collecte pour lui offrir un magnifique balai pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde y a participé, y compris Hermione et Harry.  
Ginny regarda chacun des convives et déballa le balai enveloppé.  
_ Un Éclair de Feu ? Le nouveau modèle ! Mais vous êtes...  
_ Fous ? C'est l'idée de Ron, c'est lui qui a tenu à t'offrir ce balai.  
_ Merci, dit la jeune femme à son frère.  
_ J'ai commis des erreurs et je voudrais les corriger. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse.  
Ginny sourit et prit son frère dans ses bras.  
_ Et toi, ne fais pas l'idiot avec Hermione, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.  
_ Pas de soucis, dit-il en souriant.  
_ J'ai une annonce à faire, dit Harry en se levant.  
Tout le monde le regarda.  
_ Il y a environ sept ans, je suis arrivé dans cette cuisine en voiture volante. J'ai alors découvert l'amour d'une famille et d'une certaine manière, vous êtes devenus ma famille. Ce matin-là, j'ai rencontré une jeune sorcière, magnifique, talentueuse qui a su gagner mon cœur. Vous m'avez tous considéré comme un fils ou un frère, et je le deviendrai bientôt car Ginny a accepté de devenir ma femme.  
Les convives se regardèrent, bouche bée.  
_ Je tiens à préciser que cela ne change rien pour nos études. On fixera la date du mariage l'été prochain.  
_ Bon, levons nos verres aux futurs mariés!dit Molly.  
_ Aux futurs mariés !  
_ J'aurais pensé que maman en ferait des caisses mais même pas, glissa George tout en félicitant Harry.  
_ Je ne dis rien parce que je suis heureuse pour vous, dit Molly ayant entendu son fils. Je m'en doutais un peu et je suis ravie que Harry entre officiellement dans la famille. Dis-moi, Harry, c'est mon imagination où il y avait quelque chose entre Ron et Ginny au début du repas ?  
_ Disons que la cohabitation est parfois difficile.  
_ Bon, je vais aller voir la future mariée, dit Molly en s'éloignant.


	15. Co-propriété

Chapitre 15: Co-propriété

Harry sourit et vit George sourire aussi. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il voyait le sorcier sourire.  
_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?  
_ Oui, je remonte la pente doucement. Je recommence à travailler. C'est grâce à Ron, il a été génial sur ce coup là. Sans lui, la boutique n'aurait pas survécu. C'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé prendre sa décision.  
_ Quelle décision ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
_ Il a décidé de reprendre ses études ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
_ Non. Attends-moi une minute.  
Harry se fraya un passage jusqu'à Ron qui se trouvait avec Hermione et Ginny.  
_ Dis-moi, Ron, tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous révéler?demanda Harry.  
_ Non, dit Ron.  
_ Peut-être le fait que tu veux reprendre tes études ?  
_ Oh, ça. George a vendu la mèche ?  
_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?demanda Ginny. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !  
_ Oui et non, dit Ron. Il me manque une dizaine de Gallions pour payer les frais d'inscription. Sans compter les frais durant l'année ! Je me demande si je pourrai continuer à travailler au magasin.  
_ A combien s'élèvent les frais?demanda Hermione.  
_ 30 Gallions, dit Ron. Sans compter la part du loyer que je verse à Harry.  
_ Ça, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé, et tu le sais! répliqua le jeune homme. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à payer ? Tu as bien reçu l'argent des travaux à Poudlard et la part du loyer ne s'élève même pas à 2 Gallions.  
_ Sans compter les frais à la boutique, dit Ron. Travailler deux jours et demi pour 3 Gallions par jour et pendant douze semaines a permis de refaire du stock et payer les fournisseurs.  
_ Attends, tu veux dire que tout est passé dans les stocks?dit Hermione.  
_ Écoute, si je ne peux pas les reprendre cette année, j'économiserai pour y entrer l'année prochaine !  
_ Mais tu as travaillé à la boutique!s'exclama Hermione.  
Harry laissa le couple se disputer et retrouva George.  
_ Je crois que tu as provoqué une nouvelle dispute, dit Harry.  
_ Moi ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Ron nous a dit qu'il avait mis pratiquement tout son argent dans les stocks ou les fournisseurs. Tu ne le paies pas ?  
_ Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait se rembourser quand il le pourrait ! Et au vu du chiffre d'affaires des trois derniers mois, il peut se le permettre. Cela fait à peine trois semaines que j'ai recommencé à travailler. Il s'en est super bien sorti.  
_ Apparemment, il ne l'a pas fait, dit Harry.  
George resta silencieux un moment.  
_ Je pense avoir trouvé une solution qu'il ne pourra pas refuser, dit le rouquin. Dis-lui que je dois m'absenter demain matin et qu'il doit prendre ma place. »

Le lendemain après-midi, George arriva au magasin.  
« _ 15h ! Il est 15h !s'écria Ron. Je te rappelle qu'Hermione part dans quinze jours et que j'aimerais profiter d'elle encore un peu !  
_ Excuse-moi, dit George. Désolé que ça ait pris plus de temps que prévu. J'ai été modifié les statuts du magasin.  
_ Quoi ? Mais je l'avais fait avant de rouvrir le magasin !  
_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu avais retiré Fred des statuts, moi je t'ai ajouté.  
_ Quoi ?  
Ron regarda son frère et laissa tomber un paquet de Pralines Longues Langues. George donna un petit coup sur les friandises qui s'envolèrent et se placèrent à leur place dans les rayons.  
_ Écoute, tu m'as aidé à rouvrir le magasin et s'il est toujours ouvert, c'est grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas compté tes heures pendant des semaines ! C'était égoïste de ma part de ne pas te payer. Du coup, je t'ai ajouté comme copropriétaire du magasin, comme ça tu auras droit à la moitié des bénéfices, tu auras un salaire équivalent au mien tous les mois. Je ne pourrai prendre aucune décision définitive sans t'en parler.  
_ Tu es fou !  
_ J'ai également été voir Gawain Robards, c'est ça qui m'a mis en retard. Il voulait avoir tous les détails de ma demande et il m'a invité à déjeuner. J'ai réglé tes frais d'inscription. Et d'ici demain, tu recevras ta part des bénéfices de ces derniers mois. Bon, va rejoindre Hermione et profite d'elle. Tu as bien le droit à des vacances ! »  
Ron sourit et prit son frère sans ses bras. Il partit ensuite.


	16. Rentrée (Harry et Ron)

La veille de la rentrée, une lettre arriva pour les garçons les convoquant à Dublin à 9h le lendemain matin. Ils furent déçus de ne pas être avec les filles avant le départ pour Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron transplanèrent sur une place déserte dans la capitale irlandaise..

« _ C'est bien ici, non ?demanda Ron.

_ Oui. Reste sur tes gardes, cela peut être un test.

Ils se mirent dos à dos, la main sur le manche de leur baguette. Un homme apparut.

_ Reste calme, murmura Harry.

_ Il y en a deux sur ma droite.

_ Ok, suis leurs mouvements. Au moindre geste, désarme-les.

_ D'accord...

Le premier homme mit la main dans sa poche, Harry engagea le combat. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry était seul face à un homme masqué. Toutes les attaques de Harry étaient déviées.

_ Pas assez rapide et trop imprévisible !dit l'homme masqué.

_ Vraiment ?

Harry lança un maléfice Cuisant suivi d'un désarmement ce qui surprit son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba à terre suite à un sortilège de Stupéfixion de Harry qui récupéra la baguette et pointa la sienne sur l'homme. Ce dernier enleva alors son masque.

_ Mr Robards ?

_ Vous êtes un excellent duelliste, Mr Potter. Pouvez-vous rendre les baguettes à mes Aurors d'élite ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont des novices ?demanda l'un d'eux. Le rouquin, je veux bien mais celui-là... Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que pensez-vous pouvoir lui apprendre ?

_ Ahahah ! En effet, je sais qui ils sont. Et je reconnais qu'ils ont du talent.

Gawain Robards se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

_ Désolé pour ce test mais c'est la coutume ici. Cela permet de voir vos capacités. Bien je vais vous donner rendez-vous pour vous parler de tout cela. Voyons, 14h pour Mr Weasley et... Maintenant pour Mr Potter ? Ce ne sera pas long.

_ Qu'en penses-tu?demanda Harry à Ron.

_ Ça me va, dit le rouquin.

_ Très bien, je vous suis.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Robards.

_ J'ai été impressionné par tes compétences. Peu de sorciers arrivent au bout du test voire aucun n'arrive à me battre. Je suppose qu'être menacé par le plus féroce mage noir a favorisé ta maîtrise du duel.

_ Oui. À vrai dire tout a commencé lors de ma quatrième année où j'ai été désigné comme un des champions de mon école pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il a donc fallu que j'apprenne des sortilèges d'attaques et de défense. L'année suivante, Dolorès Ombrage nous a interdit de pratiquer la magie pendant les cours de Défense alors que c'était l'année des BUSE.

_ J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Bien, un bon Auror doit savoir certaines techniques. Mais le plus grand travail est de savoir attaquer et se défendre.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ La formation est divisée en deux parties : les sortilèges de combat et les techniques de camouflage et d'enquête. Toi, tu as déjà acquis la première partie et la seconde partie correspond à un tiers de la durée de la formation. Si tu travailles dur, tu peux espérer passer ton diplôme en mai.

_ Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'il fallait faire trois ans d'études ?

_ Harry, je connais mon métier. Si ton instructeur estime que tu ne seras pas prêt aux alentour du mois de février, on en reparlera au mois de juin. Peur ceux qui loupent de peu leur diplôme, une session de rattrapage est possible début septembre. Je sais que tu peux le faire et j'en parlerai à mes deux meilleurs instructeurs.

_ Je suppose que le prix à payer est important.

_ Seulement la différence des prix des cours. Le montant que tu as versé correspond à une première année classique. Laisse-moi une semaine pour calculer s'il y a un surplus.

_ L'argent n'est pas un souci, dit Harry. Mes parents et mon parrain m'ont laissé une petite fortune.

_ Très bien. Pour finir, les cours commenceront dès la semaine prochaine. Ce seront tes instructeurs qui te contacteront par hibou. »


	17. Rentrée (Hermione et Ginny)

Le soir même, à Poudlard. Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Ginny astiquait son nouveau balai et Hermione était plongée dans un livre de sortilèges.

« _ Il est magnifique, dit Hermione.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Harry m'a prêtée son matériel d'entretien pour le balai. Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui le lui avait offert ?

_ Oui, pour son treizième anniversaire.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit à la fenêtre.

_ Tiens, une lettre, dit Hermione en se levant. C'est pour toi !

Ginny prit la lettre en souriant. Mais quand elle la lut, elle perdit son sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?demanda Hermione.

_ Harry peut passer son diplôme en mai s'il travaille dur. Son directeur pense qu'il est doué.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne te réjouit pas ? Car c'est une excellente nouvelle !

_ Bien sur mais je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir les week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour nous, mais je pense qu'il aura trop de travail.

_ Vous aurez les vacances. Vous serez ensemble !

_ Tu as raison. Que fais-tu avec ce volume ?

_ Je dois préparer des cours pour Hagrid, dit Hermione. Autant commencer par le début. Plus vite il maîtrisera les sorts principaux, plus vite il pourra apprendre des sorts plus complexes notamment pour les créatures.

_ Au moins, il pourra les contrôler à distance et ne pas prendre de risques. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas !

_ Promis. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec McGonagall. Bizarrement, je ne connais pas mon homologue masculin ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

_ Tu sauras faire face ! »dit Ginny.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans le bureau directorial.

« _ Bonsoir Miss Granger.

_ Bonsoir, professeur. Vous vouliez me parler ?

_ En effet, dit la directrice. Comme vous avez du vous en apercevoir, le préfet-en-chef n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express.

_ Oui, dit Hermione. Je ne vois que trois personnes qui auraient pu avoir ce rôle : Justin Finch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle, Anthony Glodstein de Serdaigle et Drago Malefoy de Serpentard. Ils ont été nommés préfets en même temps que Ron et moi. Sachant que Ron n'est pas revenu, je ne peux supposer qu'eux trois. Mais j'ai aperçu Anthony et Justin au buffet, j'en conclus que cela ne peut être que Drago Malefoy.

_ Très bien raisonné, dit McGonagall. C'est exact, Mr Malefoy a accepté de revenir à Poudlard pour sa dernière année et je l'ai promu préfet-en-chef. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je n'ai pas choisi Mr Glodstein ou Mr Finch-Fletchey. D'une part, vous avez été remarqués en tant que préfets et d'autre part... J'ai besoin de vous pour que vous formiez un excellent duo cette année. Il aura besoin de soutien et je compte sur vous.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous savez vous faire respecter et je veux que Mr Malefoy reprenne confiance en lui. Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, il risque d'avoir des ennuis et je pense que vous pouvez l'aider.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais... il y a un conflit d'intérêt. Tout le monde sait ce que les Malefoy ont vécu et leurs idées sur les nés-moldus comme moi. Et notre expérience d'étudiants n'a pas été de tout repos.

_ Je vous le demande comme une faveur.

_ Très bien, mais je vous préviens. Il m'insulte ou me manque de respect ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et notre accord ne tient plus. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que sa tante m'a fait subir.

_ Mr Malefoy ?

Drago Malefoy apparut, habillé d'une robe de Poudlard. Les deux préfets-en-chef se toisèrent.

_ Je te remercie de bien vouloir m'aider.

_ Que les choses soient claires, répliqua Hermione. Je sais que Drago est un sorcier plutôt... correct mais tu restes un Malefoy.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce nom me pèse.

_ Alors redore l'image de ton nom de famille. »

Drago acquiesça et tendit sa main. Hermione la serra, méfiante.


	18. Un duo soudé

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ginny furent arrêtées par trois élèves de Gryffondor.

« _ Excusez-nous mais nous voudrions savoir la date des sélections.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, dit Ginny. Je mettrai une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage d'ici quelques jours.

_ Merci !

Et ils partirent.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous avec McGonagall ?

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est Malefoy, le préfet-en-chef. Vu que tout le monde le connaît comme un Mangemort, l'année risque d'être compliquée. Du coup, McGonagall veut qu'on forme un duo... soudé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, dit Hermione. Cela ne va pas arranger mes affaires avec Ron. Essayons d'être discrètes sur ce sujet.

_ Je serai là s'il y a des problèmes.

_ J'y compte bien, dit la jeune préfète-en-chef. J'ai cru voir qu'il était également Capitaine.

_ Super, ronchonna la rouquine qui fit rire son amie. Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ?

Elles accoururent. Cinq élèves lançaient des sorts sur un élève qui ne pouvait que se défendre.

_ Comment oses-tu te montrer ici ?

_ On n'a pas besoin de toi ici !

_ Va rejoindre ton père à Azkaban !

_ STOP! hurla Hermione.

Les élèves se retournèrent. Deux d'entre eux étaient des Serdaigle, deux autres étaient des Gryffondor et le cinquième était un Poufsouffle. L'élève attaqué n'était autre que Drago qui vint se réfugier derrière les filles avec l'aide de Ginny.

_ Comment osez-vous vous attaquer à cinq contre un !? L'année scolaire n'a même pas commencé et vous vous faites déjà remarquer ! Je vous rappelle que l'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs !

_ Ne me dis pas que tu le défends? dit le Poufsouffle. Toi qui a du fuir avec Potter et Weasley à cause de son maître ? C'est même toi qui a créé l'AD !

_ Zacharias Smith, dit Hermione en reconnaissant l'élève. Peu importe ce que nous avons fait. Il est un élève comme les autres, il doit être respecté comme tel.

_ Tu te fiches de moi, Granger ? L'année dernière, il t'aurait traitée comme une moins que rien !

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Attaque sur un préfet-en-chef, utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs, discussion des ordres d'une préfète-en-chef remontée, lui manquer de respect... Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de points à enlever. Trois heures ? Quatre ?

_ Une semaine? dit Hermione tandis que Drago acquiesçait. Une semaine de retenue pour chacun. Je veux vos noms et Drago se chargera de prévenir les directeurs des maisons. Dégagez !

Furieux, les cinq élèves partirent après leur avoir donné leurs noms.

_ Bien joué, dit Ginny. Sauf que ce ne seront pas les seuls. Je parie cinq Gallions que d'ici les vacances de Noël, la moitié des élèves seront en retenue. McGonagall va s'en mordre les doigts.

_ Je préfère ne pas parier, dit Drago.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Ginny. Tu aurais été le premier à accepter le défi !

_ Je ne suis plus le même.

_ Au fait, que fais-tu ici? demanda Hermione. On est au cinquième étage et la salle commune des Serpentard se trouve aux cachots.

_ Je me suis levé avant tout le monde et ces cinq sorciers me sont tombés dessus. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici. J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi.

_ Ce sera comme ça les premiers jours, après ça passera, dit Ginny. On sera là pour t'aider.

_ Si on m'avait dit cela un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais … merci.

_ Bon, assez discuté, allons déjeuner. »


	19. Accident et une Weasley de plus (secret)

Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis la rentrée. Hermione jonglait entre son devoir de préfète-en-chef, les cours et ceux donnés à Hagrid Ginny entre les cours et son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor Ron entre les cours et le magasin. Seul Harry arrivait à gérer son temps. Quand il avait du temps libre, il passait voir son filleul.

Début octobre. Quand Harry se leva, il vit Ron, endormi dans le canapé, le salon en désordre.

« _ Ron ? Ron !

Ce dernier sursauta.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce... Oh, Harry.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ Oh, ça... Je... Je m'entraînais et j'ai dû... m'endormir.

_ Ou recevoir le lustre sur la tête. Il y a du sang séché.

_ Oh non ! Aïe.

Quand Ron essaya de se lever, il eut un vertige. Harry se précipita dans la cuisine, envoya un Patronus parlant à un Médicomage et prit un tissu qu'il humidifia avec sa baguette. Il revint au salon.

_ Pose ça sur ta blessure, j'ai appelé un Médicomage.

_ Ce n'était pas nécessaire !

_ Écoute, ni toi ni moi n'avons de connaissances en médecine, OK ? La seule qui aurait pu nous aider est Hermione. Bon, je vais arranger le salon et tu restes allongé.

D'un coup de baguette magique, tous les objets reprirent leur place au moment même où le Médicomage arriva.

_ Excusez-moi, je me suis permis d'entrer. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

_ Vous avez bien fait, dit Harry. Voilà, quand je me suis levé, j'ai vu mon beau-frère dans le canapé et quand il a essayé de se lever, il a eu un vertige. Il a également une blessure au niveau du front.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ?

Il se rapprocha de Ron.

_ Je suis en formation d'Auror et j'ai voulu m'exercer. Mais ça s'est mal terminé.

_ Je vois, c'est très fréquent, dit le Médicomage. Nous allons voir si tout va bien mentalement.

_ Je vais très bien, répliqua Ron.

_ Vérifications d'usage. Votre beau-frère me confirmera vos déclarations. Votre nom ?

_ Ronald Weasley.

_ Date de naissance ?

_ 1er mars 1980.

_ Frères ? Sœurs ?

_ 5 frères, une sœur.

_ Noms ?

_ Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny. Ces questions sont ridicules !

Le médecin eut un sourire.

_ Habitants de cette maison ?

_ Mon futur beau-frère Harry Potter, moi, ma petite amie Hermione Granger et ma sœur Ginny. Elles sont à Poudlard.

_ Bon, tout a l'air d'être normal. Reposez-vous quelques jours, je repasserai d'ici trois jours. Pas d'efforts, ni magie. Surveillez-le bien. Les apprentis Aurors pensent qu'ils sont à l'abri mais ils ont tort. La prochaine fois, allez à l'extérieur et protégez votre environnement, ce sera moins dangereux.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Le Médicomage sortit en laissant des recommandations à Harry. Ce dernier revint vers Ron quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Je vais écrire à Robards, dit Harry.

_ Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Demain, j'irais mieux.

Ron se leva mais Harry le remit dans le canapé.

_ Non, tu te reposes.

_ Harry, je dois aller au maga...

_ NON! s'écria Harry. Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens.

Deux minutes plus tard, Fleur arriva.

_ J'ai reçu ton Patronus.

_ Je dois m'absenter et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

_ Pas de problème. J'ai ma journée.

_ Je prends sa baguette, il serait capable de te provoquer en duel pour se libérer.

_ Pas de soucis. Je vais lui concocter une petite potion relaxante.

_ Parfait. À tout à l'heure. »

Harry sortit et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il entra dans le magasin de farces et attrapes et tomba sur une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« _ Angelina ? Angelina Johnson ?

_ Harry ! Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir ! George, Harry est là !

Le sorcier roux sortit de l'arrière boutique.

_ Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Ron ?

_ Il a eu un petit accident. Rien de grave mais le Médicomage préfère qu'il reste à la maison pendant quelques jours. Donc Angelina travaille ici ?

_ Oui et non, dit George en montrant sa main gauche.

Un anneau s'y trouvait.

_ Ouah ! Et depuis quand ?

_ Un mois environ, dit Angelina. Seul Ron était au courant.

_ Depuis quand vous êtes vous revus ? Je me souviens qu'à l'anniversaire de Ginny, tu étais souriant.

_ C'est vrai, dit George. Angie est venue début juillet prendre des nouvelles et elle est revenue tous les quatre ou cinq jours, puis tous les trois jours...

_ Jusqu'à venir tous les jours, termina la jeune femme. Quand Ron a pensé reprendre ses études, George m'a embauchée. Je ne suis jamais partie. À vrai dire, George m'a demandée en mariage la veille de la fête d'anniversaire de Ginny. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris pour vous deux, félicitations.

_ Merci et félicitations à vous. Pourquoi n'avoir encore rien dit ?

_ Ce n'est pas facile avec le magasin donc il a fallu le faire rapidement. Le lendemain de la soirée chez maman où vous avez annoncé vos fiançailles, j'ai changé les statuts puis j'ai parlé à Gawain Robards. Je n'ai pas été déjeuné avec lui.

_ Je vois. Euh... je promets de ne rien dire mais vous ne devriez pas garder ce secret pour vous.

_ On va attendre Noël, dit George. On ne va pas pouvoir se libérer avant avec les commandes de Noël qui vont arriver.

_ Bon, je vais y aller, je dois aller voir Robards. »


	20. Les risques du métier

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry avait commencé sa mission-test et les vacances de Noël débuteraient dès la semaine suivante. Harry et Ron avaient hâte de se retrouver en couple malgré les études et le magasin.

À trois jours des retrouvailles, un article de journal sema la zizanie dans la famille Weasley à commencer par George, Angelina et Ron. La jeune épouse entra dans la boutique et jeta le journal à son beau-frère.

"_ Tu as une explication? T'es au courant?

_ Oh, oh, oh! Du calme. De quoi parles-tu?demanda Ron.

Ron saisit le journal et lut le titre de la une.

_ Quoi? _Harry Potter, fiancé, embrasse une jeune femme mystérieuse"_. C'est quoi ce délire?

_ Tu n'étais pas au courant?

À ce moment là, Bill entra en trombe.

_ Tu as lu le journal?demanda-t-il à son frère.

_ À l'instant. Bill, je te présente Angelina Johnson, une ancienne amie de George et l'employée de la boutique depuis quelques mois. Angelina, je te présente Bill, l'aîné de la famille.

_ Enchanté. Tu es au courant?

_ Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Je viens de l'apprendre! Maman?

_ Oui, elle est avec Fleur. J'ai essayé de le chercher mais il est introuvable.

_ Je sais où il est mais je ne peux rien dire. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus.

_ Je vais tenter de calmer George. Il est en boucle depuis... l'ouverture.

Angelina fila dans l'arrière-boutique.

_ Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, souffla Ron sans en dévoiler plus.

_ Ce serait bien, George a bien besoin d'un peu de bonheur. Bon, je vais aller calmer maman, tiens nous au courant rapidement.

_ Promis!"

Ron prit sa cape, mit ses gants et écharpe et transplana à Dublin. Il entra dans les locaux d'entraînement et aperçut Harry avec une jeune femme à la cafétéria.

"_ Tu pourrais être plus discret, abr...

Harry l'immobilisa et lui jeta un sortilège de Mutisme.

_ Bien joué!

_ Huit ans que je le connais, je l'ai vu venir à des kilomètres. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on vienne à la cafétéria.

Harry défit les sorts.

_ Tu te calmes et je t'explique.

_ Non, toi, tu m'écoutes ! J'ai toute la famille sur le dos à cause de tes bêtises ! Je n'ose même pas envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour lui demander comment va ma sœur ! Tu lui as fait rêver une vie parfaite et au bout de quatre mois...

_ STOP!s'exclama arrêtes de dire des âneries ! Laisse-moi te présenter Julie Sommers. Elle est Auror d'élite et instructrice. C'est elle qui m'a fait passer mon test.

Ron ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_ Cet article est mensonger ! Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment ce photographe a pu prendre cette photo ! C'était pour la mission. Julie voulait savoir comment je réagirai si elle se mettait à découvert. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

_ Surtout qu'il a juste mis ses lèvres sur mon cou, dit Julie. Je sais qu'il est fiancé, qu'il l'aime. Quant à moi, je suis avec une femme depuis une quinzaine d'année. Donc il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre Harry et moi.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais Angelina et Bill me sont tombés dessus et je devais gérer cela. Je vais essayer de rassurer maman et George. Bill n'a pas l'air de vouloir y croire. Par contre, ça va être plus compliqué avec Ginny.

_ Je sais, cela va être difficile même si j'espère qu'elle ait assez confiance en moi pour ne pas croire à cet article.

_ Je l'espère aussi », dit Ron.


	21. Quand l'amour est le plus fort

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard. Ginny et Hermione descendaient dans la Grande Salle quand Drago les tira dans une salle vide.

« _ Que fais-tu?demanda Hermione.

_ Vous n'avez rien remarqué depuis que vous êtes sorties de votre salle commune ?

_ Quelques regards, des chuchotis, rien d'inhabituel, dit Ginny.

_ Vous n'êtes au courant de rien ?

_ De quoi parles-tu?demanda Hermione, agacée.

_ Tiens.

Drago donna le journal à Hermione et recula. Cette dernière donna le journal à son amie.

_ Je préférais vous prévenir. C'est devenu le principal sujet de conversation. Dans l'article, ils ne te citent pas mais c'est sous entendu : _il est fiancé à la sœur de son meilleur ami depuis cet été_.

_ Tu en penses quoi?demanda Hermione.

_ Rien, ce sont des histoires, répliqua Ginny.

_ Pourtant, la photo est assez claire !

_ Ah oui ? Moi je ne vois aucun baiser ! On ne sait même pas qui est cette femme ! D'ailleurs on le distingue à peine !

_ Donc tu es le genre de femme à faire confiance en son mari même s'il va voir ailleurs !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ginny pointait sa baguette sur lui.

_ Tu as été assez agréable durant ces quatre mois alors ne commence pas à redevenir la vermine que tu étais ces dernières années ! Tu peux me donner des retenues, je m'en fiche royalement ! Au moins, moi, je peux me regarder dans une glace !

_ Je suis sur que tu n'attendais que ce moment pour me dire tes quatre vérités !

_ Même pas, dit Ginny en abaissant sa baguette. Ce n'était qu'une mise en garde. J'ai confiance en Harry et les journaux ont une fâcheuse tendance à le traîner dans la boue !

_ On t'épaulera jusqu'aux vacances. Plus que trois jours à attendre, dit Hermione. Drago ?

_ Ouais bien sur! »

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione et Ginny sortirent du Poudlard Express. Harry et Ron les attendaient.

« _ Quel accueil!dit Hermione.

_ Oh, j'avais juste envie de retrouver ma petite amie, dit Ron en l'embrassant.

_ Tu es trop mignon, dit Ginny.

Ginny sourit à Harry et lui tendit les bras. Il vint alors l'embrasser.

_ J'avais peur que tu croies en cet article.

_ Si je m'inquiète dès la première photo de toi, on ne risque pas de se marier. Et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de lire ta lettre.

_ Je m'en doute, dit Harry. Bon, si on allait boire un verre, il gèle un peu !

_ Pas le temps, dit Ron. J'enlève Hermione et on part une semaine au soleil.

_ Quoi ?

Hermione le regarda, surprise.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Une semaine à Sydney, cela te dit ? Tu m'avais parlé de vouloir rendre la mémoire à tes parents et j'ai pu me libérer cette semaine. Notre avion décolle dans cinq heures, tu as juste à faire ta valise.

_ Mais les papiers ? Le passeport, le permis de baguettes ? Tu y as pensé ?

_ Tout est réglé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?demanda Ginny. Allez-y. J'ai bien envie de voir Bill et Fleur.

_ Ok, on y va, dit Harry. Bon voyage les amoureux ! »


	22. une Weasley de plus (officiel)

Le soir du réveillon, contrairement à Harry qui était déjà au courant, les Weasley eurent la surprise de voir arriver George accompagné .

"_ Je la reconnais, murmura Ginny. C'est bien Angelina Johnson, la capitaine et Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor en 1995? Celle qui te hurlait dessus car Ombrage t'avait donné une retenue le jour des sélections?

_ Oui, c'est bien elle mais merci de me rappeler des souvenirs très fâcheux, dit Harry.

_ À qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda Molly en prenant les manteaux de son fils et de sa femme.

_ Molly! appela Harry en venant au secours des jeunes mariés. Je crois que la dinde est en train de brûler!

_ Oh!

Et elle se précipita vers la cuisine.

_ Merci, souffla George.

_ Ne tardez pas trop, dit Harry. Ginny sent déjà que je lui cache quelque chose.

_ D'accord.

Quand Charlie arriva, Bill et Arthur apportèrent l'apéritif. Tous prirent une coupe de champagne.

_ J'espère que Ron et Hermione passent une bonne soirée eux aussi, dit Arthur. J'espère que la famille s'agrandira bientôt et qu'on fêtera bien plus qu'un mariage!

Harry vit Bill et Fleur rougir.

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant? demanda George d'une voix forte. Un mariage est une occasion de faire entrer une personne dans la famille non?

_ Mais Harry n'entrera dans la famille que cet été, dit Ginny.

_ La moitié d'entre vous ne la connaît pas. Je vous présente Angelina Johnson. Elle était dans la même année que Fred et moi et elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle a même été Capitaine lors de sa dernière année.

_ Elle n'était pas l'une des Poursuiveuses? demanda Percy.

_ Oui, dit Angelina. Mais George a fait une petite erreur. Je ne suis plus une Johnson, mais une Weasley.

George sourit. Les regards se croisèrent.

_ On s'est marié le lendemain de l'annonce des fiançailles de Harry et Ginny. Seuls Harry et Ron étaient au courant.

_ Cachottier! dit Ginny.

_ Je suis désolé, maman, mais avec le magasin, ce n'était pas évident de préparer une fête et ça s'est fait tellement vite.

Tout le monde regarda Molly.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En un an, tu as perdu ton jumeau et tu t'es marié. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite.

_ Moi non plus, dit George. Mais Ron et Angelina m'ont beaucoup aidé, je leur dois énormément.

_ Et le soir de notre mariage, je lui ai promis une chose. Si par le futur nous avons un fils, nous l'appellerons Fred.

_ Alors bienvenue dans la famille! dit Arthur. Je m'étais préparé à accueillir un fils dans la famille, voilà que j'ai également une troisième fille! Laisse-moi te présenter Molly, ma femme. Voici Bill et sa femme Fleur, Charlie et Percy. Et tu connais les futurs mariés. Ron et Hermione sont allés rendre visite à Mr et Mme Granger en Australie. Ils seront là la semaine prochaine.

_ Tu n'étais pas la championne de Beauxbâtons en 1994?demanda Percy.

_ Oui, dit Fleur. Quand les Weasley sont venus voir Harry pour la troisième tâche, j'ai croisé Bill. Et depuis je n'ai quasiment pas quitté l'Angleterre.

_ Mis à part Bill, Fleur et Percy, tout le monde a fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

_ C'est vrai, dit George. Il n'y a que Ron et moi qui n'aurons pas été Capitaine. Mais nous avions de la concurrence à côté.

Il y eut des rires.

_ Trinquons aux jeunes mariés! À George et Angelina!" dit Bill.


	23. Une phrase qui tourne mal

Alors que Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les parents de la jeune fille pour le réveillon, Ron alla voir Hermione.

"_ Je dois te dire quelque chose.

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre?

_ Non, sinon je risque d'oublier. Je sais qu'ils doivent en parler ce soir et j'ai promis de te tenir au courant.

_ De quoi parles-tu?

_ George est marié à Angelina.

_ Angelina? Johnson? L'une des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor?

_ Elle-même! Cela fait quatre mois qu'ils sont mariés!

_ Et tu m'as caché cela pendant des mois?

_ George y tenait, il ne voulait pas que maman soit au courant sinon elle aurait piqué une crise car il n'y a pas eu de fête.

_ De ce point de vue là, d'accord. Tu es prêt?

_ Oui. Dis-moi, Hermione, tu as déjà pensé au mariage?

Hermione, qui se mettait du rouge à lèvres, dévia sur la joue.

_ Pardon? Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire!

_ Tu sais, c'est juste une question comme ça. C'est vrai, l'année dernière il y a eu Bill et Fleur, cette année George et Angelina, l'année prochaine Harry et Ginny. Les mariages s'enchaînent, alors je me disais qu'après tout ce qu'on a traversé, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée et de toute façon, ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui changera quoi que ce soit.

_ Tu t'entends? répliqua Hermione. Si c'est une allusion à une demande en mariage, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes priorités en ce moment!"

Le mois de janvier s'écoula rapidement pour certains, plus lentement pour d'autres. Hermione était plongée dans un manuel de runes, le regard vide, quand Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"_ Je suis venue te dire il y a deux heures que je partais pour l'entraînement et tu étais déjà à cette page. Et je crois me souvenir que tu es en retard sur tes devoirs à tel point que tu n'as rendu aucun devoir cette semaine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_ Rien, dit Hermione.

_ Oh non, il y a quelque chose. Vous étiez bizarres, Ron et toi, quand vous êtes rentrés d'Australie. Ça s'est mal passé avec tes parents?

_ Non, tout a été parfait, dit-elle. Tiens, c'est sa dernière lettre.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle prit le parchemin que lui tendait son amie et le lut. Il était signé de Ron.

_ Il ne viendra pas aux prochaines sorties, il préfère se concentrer sur ses études afin de ne pas perdre son année. Et... il cherche un appartement. Pourquoi? Il n'est pas bien à la maison?

_ Tout est de ma faute!

Et Hermione éclata en sanglots.

_ En quoi est-ce de ta faute?

_ Avant qu'on aille dîner chez mes parents... il m'a parlé du mariage de George et Angelina. Il a en quelque sorte fait sa demande et je l'ai envoyé sur les roses! Depuis, on ne se parle presque plus. Je pensais qu'il viendrait au moins un week-end pour parler mais... Voilà comment détruire une relation!

_ Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça ! Ok, Ron peut être un peu direct mais en ce qui te concerne, il fait les choses à l'envers.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi. Je lui ai dit que le mariage n'était pas dans mes priorités.

_ Je vais en parler avec Harry, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

_ Ginny?

Un élève de Gryffondor se tenait derrière elles.

_ Oui, Tim?

_ Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te donner ceci.

_ Merci. Tiens ? Elle me donne rendez-vous dans le bureau directorial demain matin à 9h. Mais on a Potions à ce moment là !

_ Ça doit être important.

_ On verra bien ! »


	24. Une étonnante proposition

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une boule au ventre que Ginny entra dans le bureau directorial. Elle vit la directrice parler à une femme habillée d'une cape verte avec une serre dorée dans le dos. Ginny se figea.

« _ Ah, Miss Weasley, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous avez sûrement reconnue Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead.

_ En effet.

_ Gwenog, voici la jeune fille dont je vous parlais. Ginevra Weasley. Elle est actuellement Capitaine et Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et elle a un talent exceptionnel. C'est elle qui a marqué plus des trois quarts des buts cette année. L'attrapeur n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire. Elle a également joué au poste d'Attrapeur.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, je remplaçais Harry Potter. Mais c'est le poste de Poursuiveur que je préfère.

_ C'est étrange, normalement un joueur préfère rester au poste d'Attrapeur quand il goûte à ce poste.

_ Disons que Harry Potter était le titulaire de l'équipe. J'y ai joué durant ma quatrième année et il y avait déjà les trois Poursuiveurs titulaires. L'année suivante, Harry a récupéré son poste et est devenu Capitaine et deux postes de Poursuiveur se sont libérés.

_ Intéressant, vous pouvez être polyvalente, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la majorité des joueuses.

_ Professeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici.

_ Peut-être que cet article vous éclairera, dit Gwenog en devançant la directrice.

Ginny prit le morceau de papier et le lut.

_ J'ai lu cet article quelque part. Dans la Gazette, il y a trois semaines. Il parlait d'une terrible blessure de l'une des Poursuiveuses. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi je suis ici. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas c'est que vous devez avoir des remplaçantes ?

_ Normalement, on doit pouvoir avoir deux équipes complètes et quelques remplaçants. Mais c'est assez dur de garder une vingtaine de personnes. Certaines ont besoin de prendre des congés et c'est normal, d'autres veulent se consacrer à leur vie de femme, et il y a aussi les blessures, les grossesses involontaires. Aujourd'hui, il doit rester une dizaine de joueuses. Et tous les cinq ans, on essaye de renouveler l'équipe en essayant de satisfaire tout le monde. Et c'est vrai que cette année c'est l'apothéose ! Pour cette année, la saison est finie et on ne peut pas se permettre de louper une saison.

_ Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. Et entrer dans une équipe professionnelle va changer ma vie personnelle.

_ Vous avez quelqu'un ?

_ Je suis fiancée à Harry Potter depuis l'été dernier. C'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre seule.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit Gwenog. Le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé d'assister à vos entraînements et à vos match. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez un match important dans un mois ?

_ Oui, si nous le gagnons, nous serons assurés d'être en finale. J'en parle à Harry dès que possible et je vous retiens au courant. Merci à vous. »


	25. Un avenir tout tracé?

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent pour la sortie Saint-Valentin.

« _ Cette sortie me rappelle à la fois de mauvais et de bons souvenirs, dit Harry.

_ Cette année-là, tu ne sortais pas avec Cho Chang ?

_ Oui et elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Cédric Diggory, rien de romantique. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai donné une interview pour le Chicaneur et tout le monde l'a lu et l'a caché aux yeux d'Ombrage.

_ Je m'en souviens, dit Ginny.

_ Tu as l'air ailleurs.

_ C'est juste qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faciles.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je sens que tout le monde croit que j'ai ce talent pour le Quidditch dans la peau. Mais s'ils savaient que j'étais mise à l'écart depuis mon enfance et que j'ai appris à voler toute seule...

_ Pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ? Tu m'as dit dans tes lettres que tu étais heureuse de ton équipe !

_ Ce n'est pas l'équipe actuelle qui me pose un problème, c'est... McGonagall a parlé aux Harpies de Holyhead à mon sujet. Depuis deux semaines, la capitaine assiste à tous mes entraînements. Ce n'est pas dérangeant, bien au contraire mais...

_ Mais quoi ? Fonce ! C'est une opportunité en or !

_ Mais on va se marier et on ne vivra même pas trois mois ensemble !

_ Et tu crois que je serai plus libre que toi ? Il faudra que je fasse mes preuves si j'ai mon diplôme cette année et je sais que ça risque d'être difficile. Je suis le protégé de Robards.

_ Donc tu es en train de me dire que je dois accepter ?

_ Bien sûr ! Et on pourrait se marier durant le mois de juillet, on aura largement le temps de préparer tout cela si on demande l'aide de ta mère et de Fleur.

_ Je pensais que ça allait être plus difficile à te convaincre !

_ Pourquoi ? Si c'est ce dont tu as envie, je serais un monstre de t'en empêcher ! »

Ginny sourit, les yeux brillants.

Quand Harry partit, Ginny se rendit aux Trois Balais où elle retrouva Gwenog Jones.

« _ Tiens, on n'est pas en charmante compagnie en ce jour spécial ?

_ Il vient de partir, il avait des révisions.

_ Je suppose que vous avez dû parler de ma proposition ?

_ En effet, dit Ginny. Harry est assez compréhensif. Et votre proposition m'intéresse beaucoup !

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais pour avoir une bonne entente, j'ai besoin de tout savoir sur mes coéquipières ! Alors dis-moi tout sur toi ! »

Le lundi soir suivant, Ginny se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch avec ses coéquipiers.

« _ Avant de commencer, je dois vous parler. Je sais que des bruits de couloir circulent à propos d'une visite d'une équipe professionnelle. Gwenog Jones des Harpies de Holyhead est venue pour me recruter. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà assisté à nos derniers entraînements.

_ Carrément ! Et on nous en parle qu'aujourd'hui? dit le Gardien.

_ Uniquement parce que j'ai accepté sa proposition. J'ai besoin de votre confiance et de notre esprit d'équipe pour donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes !

_ Compte sur nous, dit les Batteurs.

_ On te soutiendra, dit les deux autres Poursuiveurs.

_ Je peux démissionner? demanda l'Attrapeur. Après tout, je ne fais que remporter 150 points en plus, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire !

_ Bien sur que si, rétorqua Ginny en déployant un parchemin. Regardez. Si on remporte 200 points au prochain match, nous serons presque imbattables ! Seul Serdaigle peut nous menacer mais nous les avons déjà battus. On devrait se retrouver face à eux en finale. Allez, enfourchez vos balais ! Échauffements, passes et on va affiner certaines techniques ! Allons-y ! »


	26. Frère et soeur, Canons contre Harpies

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron devaient se retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard. Depuis quelques mois, George et Ron avaient plusieurs rendez-vous au village pour espérer reprendre la boutique Zonko afin d'en faire une filiale avec leur magasin. Alors que Harry attendait le sorcier roux, il tomba par hasard sur Gwenog Jones.

« _ Bonjour, dit Harry en la reconnaissant.

_ Bonjour, dit la capitaine, surprise. Oh, vous êtes... Enchantée, je ne vous ai pas reconnu immédiatement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je venais boire un verre avec mon meilleur ami mais il doit être encore en réunion.

_ Voulez-vous qu'on parle un peu ? Je suppose que vous avez des questions.

_ Pas spécialement mais avec plaisir.

Ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais et commandèrent une Biéraubeurre.

_ Ginny m'a dit que vous avez avancé la date du mariage ?

_ Oui et non, dit Harry. On n'a pas encore fixé la date. On se mariera sûrement mi-juillet.

_ Je dois vous préciser certaines choses. On ne s'entraîne pas pendant sept jours 24 heures sur 24. La ligue impose deux jours de repos et quand on a un match en vue sur les trois prochaines semaines, les efforts sont toujours récompensés. Si les joueurs ont peu de repos durant cette période, ils ont droit à une à deux semaines de repos. Il y a toujours un temps de récupération.

_ Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela.

_ Certains compagnons viennent me voir parce que leur compagne n'est pas rentrée depuis dix jours.

_ Vous savez, tout cela est un peu nouveau pour moi. J'ai vécu avec des moldus sans savoir que j'étais un sorcier. Ensuite j'ai découvert notre monde, j'ai apprécié certains moments, moins d'autres. Quand je rentrais chez mon oncle et ma tante, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie par peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, je savoure ma liberté, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais interdire à qui que ce soit. D'ici trois mois, je passerai mon diplôme pour être Auror. Donc je serai sans doute moins présent chez moi que Ginny.

_ Vous aurez deux métiers fascinants ! Vous avez un point de vue sur la vie qui est assez surprenant. Mais après ce que vous avez vécu, on ne peut que le comprendre ! Je crois que votre ami est arrivé.

_ Harry, dit Ron. J'ai obtenu l'accord pour reprendre la boutique Zonko. On commence les travaux le mois prochain !

_ Super !

_ Oh, je te dérange ?

_ Pas du tout, dit Harry. Je te présente Gwenog Jones.

_ Euh... comment veux-tu concilier le métier d'Auror et …. Depuis quand es-tu une femme ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_ Elle est dans les parages pour Ginny. Elle compte entrer dans leur équipe.

_ Quoi ?

Ron s'assit et regarda les deux sorciers.

_ C'est une blague ?

Harry soupira. Gwenog regarda les deux hommes, sceptique.

_ Ron est fan des Canons de Chudley, murmura Harry. Voir sa sœur entrer dans une équipe adverse...

_ Les Canons ont fait une belle prouesse cette année, dit Gwenog. Malheureusement, pour nous, la saison est finie.

_ Aussi tôt? dit Ron. La saison n'a quasiment pas commencé !

_ Des aléas de la vie, dit la sorcière. Donc vous serez bientôt beaux-frères si j'ai bien compris ?

_ En effet, dit Harry.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller au bureau pour signer des papiers. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Gwenog sortit.

_ Harry, dis-moi que c'est une blague ?

_ Pas du tout, dit Harry. C'est très sérieux. Si Ginny est prise, elle signe un contrat de cinq ans. Assez pour bien s'installer, avoir une situation raisonnable.

_ Attends, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Elle va voyager à travers tout le pays !

_ Et alors ? Elle a cette opportunité, laisse-la la saisir. De toute manière, je la soutiendrai dans tous ses choix et je pense qu'à ce moment de notre relation, elle tiendra plus compte de _mon_ avis que du vôtre.

_ Peut-être.

_ Alors tu as eu l'accord ? » demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.


	27. Un an déjà

Les semaines furent dures pour tout le monde. Les professeurs donnaient beaucoup de travail, Harry était sans cesse en travaux pratiques.

Le mois de mai fut assez intense pour Harry. Outre les examens qui allaient bientôt commencer, Harry devait subir une première épreuve : le premier anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, Harry rejoignit Poudlard par le réseau de cheminée et atterrit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

« _ Bienvenue, dit la directrice.

_ J'aurais aimé revenir pour un autre événement !

_ Je m'en doute. Miss Weasley a tenu à ce que vous ayez une place dans la tribune professorale. Bon, je vais vous laisser pour vous épousseter un peu. On se retrouve dans le hall d'ici dix minutes.

_ Les Weasley sont déjà arrivés ?

_ Oui, et Andromeda Tonks aussi avec son petit-fils.

_ Merci, dit Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry descendit et rejoignit les Weasley.

_ Ah, Harry, comment vas-tu?demanda Molly.

_ Anxieux, dit-il. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de faire un discours. Et vous ?

_ On tient le coup pour le moment, dit George. Mais je ne garantis rien pour la suite. Angie va devoir subir ma mauvaise humeur pendant quelques jours.

_ Ça s'apaisera au fil des années, dit Angelina. Et quand je t'ai épousé, je savais qu'on devrait passer par ces moments.

_ Vous êtes trop mignons, dit Molly. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. »

Ils suivirent la file des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le lac. Les personnes ayant participé à la Bataille et les familles des victimes allèrent s'asseoir sur le côté gauche de l'estrade. Le professeur McGonagall monta et prit la parole.

« _ Bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à ces victimes et à ces héros qui ont contribué à ce que nous puissions vivre dans un monde meilleur, être sûr d'avoir un avenir. Nous avons eu de lourdes pertes. Il y a un an, jour pour jour, trois sorciers sont entrés à Poudlard par un passage secret afin de détruire un mage noir qui sévissait depuis des dizaines d'années. Ce qu'ils ignoraient à ce moment-là, c'est que leur vie allait changer à jamais et celle des autres sorciers également. Je vais donc laisser la parole à Harry Potter.

Harry se leva sous les applaudissements timides. Il monta sur l'estrade et amplifia sa voix.

_ Bien que j'ai passé six années fabuleuses dans ce château, j'ai également vécu des choses terribles. Moi qui, jusqu'à l'année dernière, considérais Poudlard comme mon premier vrai foyer, aujourd'hui il est devenu un lieu important pour moi. Ma vie a toujours été liée à celle de Voldemort, dans le sens littéral du terme. Il a fait de ma jeunesse un enfer. Mais depuis l'année dernière, je me sens renaître. Voldemort et ses disciples n'auront pas réussi à tout détruire. Le professeur McGonagall a mentionné des projets d'avenir et je peux en témoigner. Je vais bientôt me marier, chose que je ne pensais jamais vivre. Un de mes futurs beaux-frères a perdu son jumeau l'année dernière et aujourd'hui, il est heureux et marié. Et je pense aux enfants dont les familles ont été décimées par les forces du Mal. Ironie du sort, mon filleul a perdu ses deux parents alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. La vie peut être terrible mais on peut faire en sorte qu'elle se termine bien. C'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire, demain ce sera votre tour. Merci. »

Harry alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissements. Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole et énonça les noms des victimes en mentionnant l'année de leur mort.

Alors que Harry et Ginny étaient seuls auprès du lac après la cérémonie, Andromeda Tonks vint les voir.

« _ Bonjour, Andromeda, dit Harry. Bonjour, petit bonhomme.

Il s'accroupit et sourit à son filleul. Ce dernier changea la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

_ C'était époustouflant quand votre fille le faisait, cela l'est encore plus quand c'est un enfant qui le fait. On se rend compte que c'est vraiment un don !

_ Merci, dit Andromeda. Je me posais une question. Je suis heureuse pour vous, vous allez vous marier. Mais Ginny n'aura aucun droit sur Teddy. Alors je me demandais si c'était possible de faire en sorte...

_ On pourrait le mettre dans le contrat de mariage, dit Ginny. Je sais que tu n'en voulais pas mais on n'a plus le choix.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit non, dit Harry.

_ Vraiment? ironisa Ginny. Ce serait un plaisir Andromeda. Tu viens dans mes bras ?

Le petit garçon marcha maladroitement vers la jeune femme.

_ Bonjour Teddy. Moi, c'est Ginny.

_ Jinny, répéta Teddy en devenant roux.

_ Il est adorable, dit la jeune femme.

_ Je crois qu'il séduit tout le monde, dit Andromeda.

Un sorcier s'approcha de Harry.

_ Bonjour, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? Je suis pigiste au Chicaneur.

_ Bien sur, dit Harry.

_ Comment faîtes-vous pour tourner une page aussi radicale de votre vie en un an ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ L'année dernière, vous étiez un jeune sorcier qui venait de battre le plus grand mage noir du siècle et aujourd'hui, vous êtes sur le point d'être diplômé...

_ Je n'ai pas encore passé les examens, ils débutent la semaine prochaine et je devrais avoir les résultats début juillet. Pour moi, il était difficile de revenir faire ma septième année à Poudlard sachant que des personnes qui étaient importantes pour moi ont perdu la vie quelques mois plus tôt. Je parle du frère de ma future femme, des parents de mon filleul, d'un ami d'origine moldue et d'autres personnes. Ces victimes se sont battues parce que je suis entré à Poudlard et que j'ai déclenché cette Bataille. À l'origine, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

_ Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi votre vie était liée à celle de Lord Voldemort ? Je reprends les mots que vous avez employés dans votre discours. »


	28. Des résultats angoissants

Alors que l'année scolaire se terminait et que Harry et Ginny allaient se retrouver le lendemain, le jeune sorcier brun était tendu. Il avait mal dormi et avait fait des cauchemars: il avait rêvé qu'un examinateur lui demandait une centaine de sorts et que l'apprenti Auror répondait qu'il avait perdu sa baguette magique.

Et pour cause, car d'ici quelques heures, Harry allait savoir ses résultats. Allait-il devenir Auror ou refaire une année?

Il se leva et alla donner cinq noises au hibou qui lui apportait le journal du jour. Il le feuilleta machinalement, et vit un encadré dans lequel les Weasley annonçaient l'ouverture prochaine de la boutique à Pré-au-Lard. Ils recherchaient également du personnel. Harry referma le journal et le brûla.

Il alla se laver, s'habilla et descendit. Une fois sorti, il transplana près de l'entrée du Ministère. Il entra dans les toilettes et actionna la chasse d'eau. Il atterit dans le hall du Ministère et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il descendit au deuxième étage et alla vers le service des Aurors. Il croisa Percy.

"_ Ah, Harry, comment vas-tu?

_ Comme quelqu'un qui s'engouffre dans un long tunnel étroit! Je dois avoir mes résultats pour mon diplôme d'Auror.

_ Je suis sûr que tu l'as obtenu, dit le rouquin. Tu n'as jamais échoué? Sinon, tu ne serais pas là!

_ Très juste. Bon, j'y vais.

_ Courage!

Et Percy s'éloigna. Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Gawain Robards qui lui donna la permission d'entrer.

"_ Harry, cela me fait plaisir de te voir!

_ Moi aussi.

_ Tu es angoissé? C'est normal. Dans tous les cas, tu peux être fier de ton parcours.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je m'angoisse pour mon avenir.

_ Je pense que vous aurez d'autres occasions de vous angoisser: le mariage, les enfants, leur première entrée à Poudlard, leur mariage.

_ J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

_ Oh si, vous avez compris. Le plus dûr n'était pas de décrocher le diplôme mais de vous faire une place.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

_ Bon, cessons de plaisanter. Pour être admis, il faut avoir 85% de réussite, vous atteignez les 93%. Vous êtes un excellent sorcier. Normalement, je ne propose qu'aux élèves ayant réussi avec plus de 97% de réussite mais étant donné votre cas particulier, vous y aurez votre place. Que pensez-vous d'intégrer l'école des élites l'année prochaine? Bien sûr, vous pouvez réfléchir et donner une réponse plus tard.

_ J'aimerais voir de mes propres yeux le métier d'Auror avant d'envisager une carrière plus pointue. Et acquérir un peu d'expérience avant de prendre une décision que je pourrais regretter.

_ Très bien, nous allons parler du contrat?"


	29. Problème de témoin

Quand il sortit du Ministère, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il alla dans une allée déserte et frappa à une porte. Un jeune homme roux ouvrit.

« _ Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien de spécial, juste venir voir mon meilleur ami que je ne vois plus depuis qu'il a déménagé quatre mois plus tôt ?

Ron rougit.

_ Entre.

Harry entra. Il alla dans le petit salon et soupira. Depuis le retour du couple d'Australie, Ron avait eu l'idée d'emménager dans un appartement pour ne plus croiser Hermione. De plus, il était plus près de la nouvelle boutique et des travaux faits ces derniers mois.

_ Que viens-tu faire là ? Tu devrais être en train de t'affairer pour l'arrivée des filles !

_ Oh, la maison est bien calme et bien rangée.

_ Nerveux ?

_ À propos de quoi ?

_ Le mariage approche et... il y a les résultats du diplôme qui devraient tomber dans les prochaines heures.

_ Pour le mariage, ça va. Pour le diplôme, pas du tout. Je sors du ministère et j'ai eu mon diplôme avec 93% de réussite.

_ Ouah! s'exclama Ron, les yeux ronds. Trinquons à ton diplôme et à mon passage en deuxième année !

_ Cool ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

_ La semaine dernière. Je pensais avoir raté l'épreuve sur les différentes techniques de dissimulation et de défense mais à ma plus grande surprise, je suis passé haut la main.

_ Trinquons alors !

_ Allons aux Trois Balais, ce sera mieux !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le pub du village, Harry parla du sujet qui le tracassait.

_ J'ai eu une lettre de Ginny hier soir, c'est la raison principale de ma venue. Je t'ai pris comme témoin avec Neville et Ginny a pris Hermione et Luna. Elle se demandait si vous arriveriez à faire la paix d'ici trois semaines ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé cette guerre ! Je ne l'ai jamais demandée en mariage. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ! Elle en a conclu que je voulais l'épouser. Bon, ok, je l'ai peut-être suggéré. Mais sa réaction a été disproportionnée et je n'ai pas su la rassurer. On a passé un drôle de séjour, tu peux me croire.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ginny et moi n'avons pas envie que vous vous entre-tuiez le jour du mariage !

_ On n'est pas idiot à ce point ! Je l'aime toujours mais pas elle apparemment...

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle pleurait souvent.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

_ Va la voir, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas dit aux filles que tu habitais ici. Attends-la à la gare de King's Cross.

_ Très bien. »


	30. Méfiance ne rime pas avec rapprochement

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard. Hermione tournait en rond, ce qui agaça la jeune rouquine.

« _ Tu veux bien arrêter de t'angoisser ?

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai fait une erreur et je ne peux pas l'oublier !

Ginny soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

_ Rien, il a tellement peur que ça se sache qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser Drago Malefoy !

_ Parle encore plus fort, je ne suis pas sûre que les élèves qui sont dans les dortoirs t'aient entendue !

_ Très drôle, répliqua la préfète-en-chef.

_ Détends-toi un peu, ce n'était qu'une seule fois et dans un moment où il a profité de la situation.

_ Ginny, j'en avais envie ! Je passe toutes mes journées avec lui, y compris tard le soir, alors évidemment on se rapproche !

_ Ron avait raison de se méfier, se rappela Ginny.

Hermione se leva.

_ Je comprends que tu sois du côté de ton frère, et si je devais gêner ton mariage, je ne viendrais pas.

Avant que la future mariée n'ouvre la bouche, Hermione sortit de la salle commune. Elle marchait dans les couloirs déserts quand elle tomba sur le concierge.

_ Tiens, tiens, on marche seule, dans les couloirs !

_ Et je suis également préfète-en-chef, donc j'ai le droit de me promener dans les couloirs.

Le concierge la regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que la jeune fille passa son chemin. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Drago.

_ Oh, salut, dit-il.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Oh, je faisais ma ronde. Je conseille aux élèves de finir leurs valises.

_ Je fais de même.

_ Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

_ C'était une erreur, on en a déjà parlé.

_ Je sais, mais moins j'essaie d'y penser, plus j'ai envie de te voir.

_ Je ne peux pas, ok? dit Hermione. On... On ne peut pas être ensemble ! Personne ne comprendrait !

_ Qui m'a dit que je devais redorer mon image ? Sortir avec une née-moldue, c'est un grand changement !

_ Mais on n'a rien en commun ! C'était de l'égarement, rien de plus !

_ J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux convaincre !

Hermione regarda Drago.

_ J'en ai envie mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas oublier comment j'ai été humiliée par ta famille et toi.

_ On peut tout oublier !

Drago frôla la main d'Hermione. Elle recula, mal à l'aise.

_ Oublier ? Les insultes, les blessures ? Non, je ne pourrai pas. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Et Hermione en profita pour filer. En rentrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny lui apprit que Ron l'attendrait le lendemain sur le quai pour lui parler. Hermione rassura son amie.


	31. Retour à la maison

La locomotive rouge approchait de la gare. Ron commença à s'agiter.

« _ Tu te calmes? dit Harry. Détends-toi ! Essayez de rester en de bons termes car je te préviens, il est hors de question que Ginny et moi changions nos témoins à trois semaines du mariage !

_ Mais que t'a dit Ginny ?

Il fut coupé par le bruit du train qui s'arrêtait. La locomotive stoppa dans un panache de fumée blanche et les portes s'ouvrirent. Des employés sortaient les bagages tandis que les élèves se précipitaient pour les prendre. Ginny et Hermione furent les dernières à descendre. Ginny se blottit dans les bras de Harry.

« _ Enfin à la maison, tu m'as manqué, chuchota Harry.

_ Toi aussi, répondit la jeune fille. Maintenant, on ne se quitte plus !

_ Eh mais le mariage n'est pas encore passé, rétorqua Harry en souriant avant d'embrasser sa fiancée.

Ron sourit à Hermione.

_ Salut.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, c'est drôle. Mais je n'attendrai pas cinq mois !

Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Je ne refuse pas de t'épouser mais il est encore trop tôt pour y penser, d'accord ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ Bien sûr. Et c'est de ma faute, j'ai été maladroit.

_ Bon, je crois qu'on a quatre événements à fêter, annonça Harry. Le passage de Ron en deuxième année, la fin de Poudlard pour les filles, les retrouvailles entre Ron et Hermione et mon diplôme d'Auror !

_ Cool! dit Hermione.

_ Félicitations, mon amour, dit Ginny en l'embrassant. Où va-t-on ?

_ Chez vous, dit Ron. Comme ça, Hermione prendra ses dernières affaires et on ira au studio.

_ Tu en as pris un finalement ?

_ Oui, c'est plus pratique pour la nouvelle boutique. On y va ? »

Le lendemain, Harry dormait encore quand Ginny se réveilla. Elle se leva et descendit. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le premier étage, elle entendit du bruit. N'ayant pas sa baguette sur elle, elle remonta et alla réveiller le jeune homme.

« _ Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi, il y a du monde dans la maison !

_ Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi.

Et il se rendormit. Ginny saisit sa baguette et descendit doucement. Baguette en avant, elle allait tourner dans la cuisine quand elle vit une créature.

« _ Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! cria la jeune femme.

La créature, surprise, laissa tomber le plateau et les tasses se brisèrent, répandant le liquide sur le sol. Ginny resta figée devant l'elfe de maison. Harry accourut.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tout est de la faute de Holly, monsieur. Holly a surpris la maîtresse. Holly a eu peur, elle a renversé le petit-déjeuner.

_ Oh, dit Harry en se tournant vers la sorcière. J'aurais dû t'en parler. J'ai engagé Holly la semaine dernière. Elle nous sera utile durant les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Et elle s'occupera de la maison quand nous serons absents.

_ Enchantée, Holly, dit Ginny. On va faire plus simple : _Reparo ! Reparo ! Enervatum !_ Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça non ?

Holly ramassa les tasses et les remplit de nouveau.

_ Hermione n'est pas au courant non plus ?

_ Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Holly connaissait Dobby, il a réussi à la convaincre. Du coup, quand elle a entendu que je cherchais un elfe de maison, elle s'est aussitôt proposée. Les autres ne voulaient pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les elfes refusent d'être payés, maîtresse. Les elfes disaient à Holly qu'elle finirait comme Dobby. Le maître voulait payer Holly 2 Gallions par semaine, Holly a refusé. Holly demandait 15 Mornilles. Maintenant, Holly travaille pour un Gallion par semaine. Holly est fière. Holly a même droit à une semaine de repos par mois.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas contre, dit Harry.

_ Non, je sais combien Dobby comptait pour toi.

_ Alors, déjeunons, dit Harry.

Le jeune couple se mit à table.

_ Qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui?demanda Harry.

_ On doit voir maman et Fleur pour savoir où en sont les préparatifs. J'ai rendez-vous à 14h au département des Sports Magiques pour signer mon contrat avec les Harpies, cela devrait prendre une heure au maximum.

_ C'est ton premier jour de vacances et tout est parfaitement réglé.

_ Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un melon à la place de ma tête, dit Ginny. Cela fait une semaine que maman m'envoie au moins deux hiboux par jour, voire plus, pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée des préparatifs. Les deux premiers jours, je les lisais, les autres je les mettais dans la cheminée directement !

_ Elle va être contente si elle voit que tu n'es pas au courant. Remarque, je ne le suis pas non plus.

_ Le mariage est dans trois semaines et on a l'impression de n'avoir rien fait !

_ C'est vrai mais sans ta mère et Fleur, on serait loin d'être prêt !

_ Qui te dit qu'on l'est?demanda Ginny. Tu prends la salle de bains ?

_ Ouais ! »


	32. Préparatifs

Il était un peu plus de 9h quand le jeune couple arriva au Terrier. Molly et Fleur travaillaient déjà sur les décorations qui se faisaient par magie.

« _ Maman, on avait dit une dizaine de guirlandes ! Pas une vingtaine !

_ Regarde le bon côté des choses, répliqua Molly. On pourra en mettre autour de l'arche pour la cérémonie et comme décoration pour le repas !

_ Ok, mais pas plus, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit surchargé.

_ Même pas deux minutes que vous êtes là, et voilà que ça se chamaille! dit Fleur à Harry. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai laissé tout organiser, Bill m'avait prévenue.

Harry sourit.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit clarifier ce qu'il nous manque, dit Fleur. Avez-vous pensé au nombre d'invités ?

_ Je peux déjà dire que certains ne sont pas chauds pour venir. Le dernier mariage d'un Weasley a tourné au drame ! dit Molly en rangeant les guirlandes.

_ Ginny et moi n'avons pas envie qu'il y ait un attroupement non plus. Plus ce sera simple, mieux ça vaudra. On pensait à une quarantaine de personnes.

_ C'est pas mal.

_ On a les amis, la famille de Ginny, nos témoins, quelques autres personnes. Ça grimpe vite, annonça Harry.

_ Il faudra faire le plan de la table, remarqua Molly.

_ C'est simple, répondit Ginny. Nos témoins avec nous, les amis de part et d'autres, la famille près de nous. On s'en occupera ce soir.

_ Il faudrait pas plus de trois à quatre personnes autour des tables, qu'on puisse circuler assez facilement, dit Harry.

_ Tu auras de la famille au mariage? demanda Fleur.

_ Je ne pense pas que ma tante et mon oncle seront à l'aise entourés de sorciers. Je sais que mes grands-parents paternels sont morts avant ma naissance mais je ne sais rien du côté maternel. J'ai pensé inviter Andromeda Tonks et Teddy.

_ Ok, vérifia Molly. Vos tenues ?

_ Moi, c'est bon, dit Harry.

_ Il me reste quelques petites retouches à faire, déclara Ginny. Je m'en occupe dans la semaine.

_ Non, non, non, dit Molly. On ira cet après-midi.

_ Désolée mais j'ai des choses de prévues cet après-midi. Et demain également, rétorqua Ginny. Je ne suis plus une enfant, maman !

_ Je sais, ces préparatifs en sont la preuve, soupira Molly avec un sourire. Bon, passons au repas ! »


	33. Visite et recherche

Le lendemain, Ginny transplana à Privet Drive. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le numéro 4, elle tomba sur Pétunia.

« _ Bonjour, Mme Dursley, dit Ginny. Vous rappelez-vous de moi ?

_ Oui, vous êtes la petite amie de mon neveu, répliqua Pétunia. Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je voudrais juste une information que vous seule, je l'espère, peut me donner. Harry et moi nous marions dans un peu moins de trois semaines. Harry pense que vous ne viendrez pas, étant donné que la plupart des convives sont des sorciers.

_ En effet, mais je suis heureuse pour vous. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a le droit d'être heureux. Et il a trouvé une ravissante jeune femme.

_ Merci beaucoup, dit Ginny en rougissant. En regardant les derniers préparatifs hier, ma belle-soeur a parlé de la famille de Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre concernant vos parents.

Pétunia fit la grimace.

_ Je ne les ai pas revus depuis mon mariage, dit Pétunia. Mais je sais que s'ils venaient à mourir, j'en serais informée. Je suis leur seule fille encore en vie. Mais je sais qu'ils avaient prévu de passer leur retraite près d'Edimbourg en Écosse, ils aimaient bien cet endroit quand nous étions enfants.

_ Merci beaucoup, » remercia Ginny.

Ginny s'éloigna et transplana dans la capitale écossaise. Elle arpenta la capitale pendant des heures quand elle fut interpelée.

« _ Lily ?

Ginny se retourna. Une femme accourait vers elle. Elle avait des yeux verts émeraude comme ceux de Harry.

_ Li... Oh, je suis désolée. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un.

_ Voyons, chérie, tu sais bien que Lily est décédée il y a une vingtaine d'années, dit son mari puis s'adressant à Ginny : Excusez ma femme, elle espère que notre fille soit toujours vivante. Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

_ Je comprends, dit Ginny, mon fiancé aussi aurait aimé que votre fille soit encore en vie.

Le couple âgé la regarda.

_ Pardon? dit la femme.

_ Vous m'avez confondue avec votre fille. Je suppose qu'elle était rousse. Et à voir vos yeux, elle devait avoir les mêmes que vous.

_ Oui, dit l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Quelqu'un qui pourrait vous redonner le sourire. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley.

_ Enchanté. Mark Evans, et voici ma femme Polly.

Ginny sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sortit sa baguette.

_ Cet objet vous dit-il quelque chose ?

_ Oui, Lily en avait une aussi, dit Mme Evans. Vous êtes une...

_ Sorcière? chuchota Ginny. Oui. Je viens de finir mes études.

_ Je suis ravi pour vous, dit Mr Evans. Mais comment pouvez-vous nous redonner le sourire ?

Ginny sortit un carton d'invitation et le donna au couple.

_ Mr Harry James Potter et Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley vous invitent à leur mariage le samedi 17 juillet 1999 à 14h au Terrier près de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Un membre de la famille vous y attendra. Merci de confirmer et de préciser l'heure d'arrivée. Potter ? James ? Mark, c'est...

_ Votre petit-fils, en effet, révéla Ginny. Je suis allée voir votre fille aînée, Pétunia, qui m'a dit que vous aimiez l'Écosse. Du coup, j'ai ratissé la capitale et j'avais prévu de revenir demain pour voir dans les campagnes alentour pour espérer vous trouver.

_ Vous allez épouser le fils de Lily? demanda Mme Evans. Racontez-nous tout, s'il vous plaît ! On n'a jamais eu de véritables détails sur la mort de notre fille !

_ Très bien. Allons prendre un café ! »

Le soir, Harry s'inquiéta de l'absence de la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci rentra, il se précipita vers l'entrée.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Personne ne t'avait vue de la journée ! Pas un mot, pas une indication ! J'étais mort de peur !

_ Ça va, je suis juste allée me promener, dit la sorcière. Et j'ai fait des rencontres assez surprenantes.

_ Des rencontres ? Où étais-tu ?

_ Calme-toi, c'est une surprise. Tu es libre demain après-midi ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Rendez-vous à la gare de King's Cross. Nous recevons des invités. »

Harry n'en sut pas plus.


	34. Une rencontre maternelle

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une certaine nervosité qu'il suivit sa dulcinée à la gare.

« _ Tu peux me dire au moins qui c'est !

_ Tu ne les connais pas encore! soupira Ginny. Ah, les voilà !

Le couple âgé se dirigeait vers les futurs mariés. Harry les observa.

_ Des moldus ? Mais...

_ Ce ne sont pas de simples moldus, dit Ginny. Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

_ Merveilleusement bien, répondit Mr Evans.

_ Mon dieu, comme il ressemble à James !

_ Tu as vu ses yeux ? Ce sont les tiens! remarqua le mari.

Harry ne sut pas qui regarder. Son regard resta tourné sur celui de sa grand-mère.

_ Ginny, ne me dis pas...

_ Je te présente Mark et Polly Evans. Voici Harry.

_ Comme tu es beau, dit Polly. Hier, j'ai pris ta fiancée pour ta mère ! Elles se ressemblent tellement!

_ Merci, souffla Harry. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ! Pas même Pétunia !

_ Elle a un caractère bien trempé, expliqua Mark. Elle a coupé les ponts avec nous depuis son mariage. On a juste eu de ses nouvelles quand elle nous a annoncé la naissance de son fils. C'est Ginny qui nous a appris pour ton enfance et ce qui s'était passé pour toi. Cela n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

_ Pas vraiment, avoua Harry.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_ Tu es une drôle de sorcière! dit-il.

_ J'étais sûre que ça te plairait !

_ Excuse-moi de t'avoir pris la tête hier !

_ Et si on allait à la maison? proposa Ginny. Ce n'est pas trop loin de la gare.

_ On ne va pas vous déranger ? demanda Mark.

_ On a assez de chambres pour loger tous les Weasley, » dit Harry en riant.

Les trois semaines suivantes furent assez intenses pour Harry. Ses grands-parents s'entendirent à merveille avec Arthur et Molly, ils étaient ravis d'assister au mariage de leur petit-fils et agissaient davantage en parents. Ils eurent cependant quelques problèmes quand le Ministère détecta de la magie au Terrier en présence de moldus. Harry dut justifier de ses liens de parenté avec ses grands-parents et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Le soir, les Evans évoquaient des souvenirs avec Lily ou racontaient des anecdotes que leur fille leur envoyait. Harry, lui, raconta ses nombreuses aventures avec ses amis. Pour la première fois, Harry se sentait vraiment en famille.

La veille du mariage, Ron et Neville enlevèrent le futur marié.

« _ Prêt à sacrifier ta vie? demanda Neville tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tête de Sanglier.

_ Alberforth nous a privatisé son pub. On a toute la nuit devant nous! dit Ron.

_ Vous êtes fous !

_ Et attends de voir nos alliés !

Quand Harry entra dans le bar, il y eut des détonations. Plusieurs invités s'y trouvaient, y compris Bill et George.

_ Ron nous a harcelés, dit George.

_ Et Hermione nous a enlevé nos femmes, ajouta Bill. Allez, que la fête commence ! »


	35. Jour J

Le lendemain, Harry commença à angoisser. Il chercha partout sa baguette.

« _ Bill, tu n'as pas vu ma baguette ? Je l'avais laissée sur la table hier soir !

_ Euh, je crois que tu l'avais plutôt mise dans le frigo, dit Bill en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fonctionne très bien.

_ J'ai bu combien de verres d'hydromel ?

_ Assez pour te mettre la tête à l'envers, avoua George. Stressé ?

_ Ouais, répondit Harry. Je sais que cela ne devrait pas m'angoisser, mais j'ai une boule au ventre depuis que je me suis réveillé.

_ Normal, on est tous passé par là, le rassura Bill. Allons enfiler nos costumes, sinon la future mariée risque de nous tuer si on arrive en retard ! »

Harry arriva peu avant la cérémonie. Il salua les invités. Soudain, Molly demanda à tout le monde d'aller s'asseoir.

« _ Harry, veux-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel? demanda alors Polly.

_ Oh, euh, oui, merci, balbutia Harry, surpris.

La grand-mère accompagna son petit-fils à l'autel alors que les témoins de Ginny arrivaient dans une robe bleue ciel. Mais Harry n'avait de yeux que pour la mariée. Les cheveux roux de Ginny étaient relevés en un chignon ravissant, avec des perles qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa robe blanche, simple, la rendait resplendissante. Arthur la mena à l'autel.

« _ Tu es ravissante, murmura Harry.

Ginny sourit. Le maître de la cérémonie commença alors son discours. Après avoir échangé les alliances, le sorcier demanda à Ginny :

_ En prenant pour époux Harry Potter, vous obtenez des droits sur Ted Remus Lupin. Acceptez-vous cette responsabilité ?

_ Oui, dit Ginny. Avec plaisir.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un ruban doré autour des poignets des jeunes mariés.

_ Par ce ruban, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Harry sourit et embrassa Ginny. Puis les invités vinrent les saluer. La soirée fut longue pour les jeunes époux mais ce fut sans doute la plus belle journée que Harry avait vécue jusque-là.


End file.
